cambios
by hatshe w
Summary: - Corre! - fue lo primero que gritó, antes de que el cadáver de Ginny desapareciera de la vista, gracias a un movimiento de varita de uno de los encapuchados, que se rió escandalosamente al ver los torpes movimientos de aquella dispareja pareja - Maldita
1. Tarde

Antes de que empiecen a leer... bueno, digamos que sigo con mi empeño de escribir fanfictions, espero que me ayude la edad y la gran imaginación que tengo xD (no lo digo como cosa buena .-.!). Todos los personajes son de rowling, ella bella y bendita! los que no reconozcan, dah, son míos xD. =) a ver si alguien lee y postea esto , llamado cambios, a título eventual, nunca he sido buena para nombrar las cosas ._.!

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era tarde.

Muy tarde.

A las luces de los faroles de la ciudad, en aquella gran metrópoli, como le gustaba llamarla, iba caminando con parsimonia un hombre de unos veinticinco años.

Cigarrillo en la mano, cabello revuelto, y unos ojos color tormenta que hechizaban a más de una era lo que solía caracterizarlo.

¿Qué hacía a esas tantas de la noche vagando? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Hacía más o menos tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse porqué hacía esto o hacía aquello, simplemente se rendía a sus instintos.

El antebrazo izquierdo aún le escocía, pero no podía negar que su amplísimo conocimiento en pociones estaba haciendo efecto: Esa maldita marca se empezaba a desvanecer, y con ella, todas las cobardías que había cometido en el pasado.

Sus fantasmas, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, tanta sangre, aún andaban con él, para hacerle recordar eternamente lo que fue, y contra lo que luchaba encarecidamente: Era un asesino.

Un burdo asesino.

Bueno, no.

Un asesinato llevado a cabo por un Malfoy, por Draco Malfoy, no era cualquier vulgaridad.

Sólo ratas de alcantarilla, restos de mortífagos que lo perseguían y acosaban por supuesta traición al Señor, eran los que caían presos de sus magníficas pociones.

Porque las adoraba.

Podía sumergirse en ellas por horas, y no saciarse jamás. Eran sus amigas, las que lo limpiaban, esa adicción que algunos presentaban por el licor y que otros presentaban por libros. Sencillamente, era excelente en su profesión oficial: Medimago especializado en el área de pociones. No tratar con desagradables pacientes, muchos galeones en su cuenta en Gringotts, y un horario más que flexible.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Era un cínico.

Un maldito cínico, y no más.

Escupió en el suelo y apresuró el paso, lanzando la colilla restante y apagándola con la suela de su finísimo zapato italiano, el izquierdo.

Con elegancia sacó unas llaves del bolso que cargaba de lado, de cuero completamente. Apuntó al medio muggle por el que se desplazaba (no era un carro mágico, prefería los retos), y se puso el casco de protección. Sin mucho más que pensar, se dirigió al lugar en el que siempre la veía.

A ella.

A su Lucía.

A su sol, a su luz, a ese ser que le convencía todas las noches, con sus cantares, que era posible la rendición humana, que sí había diferencia entre hacer el bien y el mal, y, más que nada, que no le reprochaba por lo que hacía luego de ocultarse el sol. Asesinar mortífagos? Siempre lo había repudiado, pero se encogía de hombros con regularidad. "Ante las fallas de nuestro ministerio, poco tienen que reclamarte el que les ayudes". Esas eran sus palabras, y él las bendecía. Las creía con religiosidad, y a ella se ataba con total entrega.

Era ella, su alegría, la que lo hacía desesperar. Justo a las doce, era que empezaba, para él. Y ese día, en particular, iba tarde.

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que separaban todo su ser de la calle principal.

¡Iba tarde! Con todas sus letras. Cogió los primeros zarcillos que encontró en la cartera pequeña que llevaba, y acomodó el abrigo rojo en sus hombros. Maldijo por lo bajo como cuatro veces, tenía mucho sueño, y luego se dirigió al callejón abandonado que la llevaba al ministerio. Allí, entró en la cabina, marcó la combinación de los números indicada con anterioridad, y al llegar al final del túnel le devolvieron su varita, previa entrega al momento de abordar el habitáculo.

Con muchas sonrisas llegó a su oficina, dando un portazo. Papeles. Muchos papeles. Los odiaba. Pero era maga, y eso era algo que siempre le recordaba el muchacho pelinegro, bien formado, que entró con dos cafés grandes en la mano.

- cualquiera que te vea, cree que te enfrentaste a un dragón para llegar – comentó con sorna, besándole la frente con ternura y entregándole el café que había comprado para ella. Desprendía un delicioso aroma a canela, y ella sonrió.

- pues casi – le confesó, al tiempo que se sacaba los peroles con los que cargaba. – ¡me volví a quedar dormida! Sabes que detesto aparecerme, así que viajo en el subterráneo, y allí me quedé! Viniendo de llevar unos jodidos papeles… ah – dijo con deje - Es impresionante. Este trabajo me va a matar un día de estos – terminó, y se dirigió a los archivadores – Hasta cuando vamos a perseguir al hijoputa de Jack? Es más que sabido que hay focos de violencia al sur de Londres por su culpa! – le preguntó, y él sólo sonreía – Para ya, Harry! Pareces un idiota!

- Es que vengas molida, descansada, o simplemente de mal humor, no impide el que te veas lindísima.

- Baboso. Que te escuche Luna para que sepas lo que es ver estrellas – Rió de su chiste y el amigo le siguió. – No, ya, en serio. Necesito que hables con Ginny, seriamente. Eso de estar viajando por todo el mundo buscando maldad… me parece algo de lo más altruista – Con un movimiento de varita respondió a tres memorándums que había estado leyendo durante la conversación. Con una acción de exasperación, tomó por los hombros a Harry y lo sacó a patadas de la oficina.

- Oye! Se supone que estoy trabajando contigo! – Le reprochó él, haciendo morros. Ella se echó a reír al ver su cara de perro degollado (falsa).

- Y se supone que usted, Señor que vivió (porque de niño no tienes nada), es el Jefe de aurores más joven de la historia! Debería hacer su trabajo como es debido y no andar incitando al incesto con sus hermanas!

- HERMIONE! – Vociferó él, en tono ofendido. Dos o tres magos se voltearon a verlos, gracias al grito de Harry. Al ver con quién estaba hablando, volvieron a sus quehaceres, negando con la cabeza, medio divertidos, medio enfadados, no sabían por cuál decidirse. Esos dos eran una cosa seria – Cómo puedes insinuar que yo, Harry Potter, héroe de la patria, he siquiera intentado…

- Ya, ya, está bien. Te rescato a la una, no antes! – A él le brillaron los ojos y ella puso cara de asqueada – a veces hasta te creo las acciones. Jamás pensé que pudieses ser tan manipulador.

- Se llama depresión postguerra – le dijo, y se echó a reír. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo que dirigía hacia esas inexpugnables áreas del ministerio. En su nivel dos, nadie podía quejarse de la decoración del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Similar a Hogwarts en unas cosas, como los cuadros, estatuas que miran fijo a la cara, y personajes molestos que de ves en cuando causan desmadres, hacía sonreír siempre a la castaña. Siempre con un rótulo de "lo estoy haciendo bien" guindado en el medio de la frente, visible para todos menos para ella, vivía en un constante estado de estrés – felicidad – satisfacción que sólo ella entendía.

Como digna representante del Concilio de la Ley Mágica y parte importante del Wizengamot, Hermione Granger siempre tenía algo que hacer. Un caso que revisar, un perdón que otorgar, un maldito asesino que mandar a Azkaban.

No podía evitarlo. Amaba su trabajo. Entró en la oficina y se dispuso a trabajar con el papeleo. El papeleo siempre era lo vital. Sara, su anciana pero eficientísima secretaria, tocó en ese momento la puerta. Pensando en si podría trabajar en paz ese día, que había llegado con retraso, la recibió.

- Hola Herms – saludó ella, con un Sándwich de pavo con queso en una mano y dos cartas en la otra – tengo dos noticias. La buena, es que aquí tienes el desayuno, tu cara de muerta no me convencía, me supuse que no habías comido nada – esperó unos segundos por la respuesta de la chica, y al asentir ella, continuó – perfecto, aquí lo tienes – lo depositó en el escritorio, en el reducido espacio disponible que quedaba – La segunda es que te siguen escribiendo exigiendo que metas preso a Draco Malfoy. – Le acercó un par de cartas, cuyo remitente era ella. "Demonios" Pensó. Ese maldito mortífago siempre le daría dolores de cabeza, dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

- Gracias Sara. Podrías por favor llamar a Pius y decirle que necesito reunirme de inmediato con él? Y de paso, pasa por la oficina del señor Weasley y dile que le tengo dos regalos – Le pidió, y ella, consintiendo, se retiró de la oficina.

- Excelente, a ver quiénes despotrican contra ti hoy, Malfoy – Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo una incomodidad en el ojo izquierdo, como si le hubiesen halado con un alicate delgadísimo y le hubiesen dado tres vueltas. "Malditas secuelas" fue lo único que vino a su cerebro, antes de empezar a leer las cartas. Como siempre. Familias mágicas que aseguraban que lo habían visto, y que merecía el beso del dementor por asesino. Asesino, asesino. Todos lo catalogaban de lo mismo, y ella misma no era la diferencia.

Hermione dejó que su mirada de perdiera por unos instantes, evocando buenos recuerdos. Desde una de las paredes de su oficina, un pelirrojo joven y de cabello desordenado y lacio la miraba con amor. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

- Lo probaré algún día, maldito Malfoy. Lo haré. Y cuando eso ocurra, el mismísimo Voldemort tendrá miedo de tu alma – aseveró, con todo el odio que podía caber en un alma humana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Joder Neville! Para ya de caminar tanto! – le pidió Luna por décima vez a un altísimo y desgarbado muchacho de veinticinco años.

- No puedo, Luna. No puedo y lo sabes. Soy muy torpe – le confesó, tal como había hecho los últimos treinta días.

- No, no lo eres. Ella será incapaz de rechazarte. Tu mismo me has dicho que se ha mostrado como nunca, y que ese deje materno que tenía en Hogwarts ha desaparecido para dejar a una chica que te conmueve, así que para ya.

- Es que no entiendes! Ella es… tanto! – se exasperó, y sus cabellos pagaron las consecuencias. Eran halados una y otra vez – No me atrevo. No lo haré.

- No seas necio. Tenemos semanas ensayando. Hasta yo misma he sacrificado un poco de tiempo con Harry por hacerte lo que pretendes regalarle. No me puedes dejar con eso en el cuarto, estorbaría. – A veces Luna Lovegood podía ser muy cruel.

- Vamos, Luna. No me digas eso.

- Eres un Gryffindor. Estás siempre para ella. NO puedes ser un cobarde a estos momentos. No es justo.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Vamos a casa de mi padre. Él sabrá recomendarte un traje adecuado para que invites a Hermione Granger a cenar – Al ver la cara de horror del león, el águila sonrió. – No. Mi padre sí tiene buenos gustos. Yo no siempre la atino – dijo sonriente, señalando su atuendo. Una camisa blanca con un reno de nariz azul y un jean negro. Zapatillas rojas y zarcillos que parecían riñones. "Tiene razón, no siempre la atina" se dijo a sí mismo Neville Longbottom, antes de ser arrastrado por la rubia.


	2. Zafiros

**Capítulo dos.**

**Zafiros.**

Se sentó con parsimonia. Estaba oscuro, y las luces sólo apuntaban al escenario. Estaba impaciente, y lo admitía. Su cerebro estaba lleno de culpa, y sólo ella podría aplacarla.

- Joven Malfoy, lo de siempre?

- Sí.

- Doble?

- Esta vez no, Charlotte. Prepárale a ella lo que tanto le gusta.

- Lo rechazará de nuevo, señor.

- No me importa. Anéxale esto, por favor – Draco Malfoy entregó a la encargada del local un estuche. Negro. Con una serpiente plateada que servía de broche. – Si te rechaza la bebida, dáselo. Y si no lo hace, igual se lo das.

- Entendido – añadió ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Y cuenta de mi parte algo para que alimentes a tus hijos, por Merlín – concluyó. Esperó unos segundos, evitando ver la cara enrojecida de la mujer, y en lo que le entregaron una copa llena de vino rojo, se devolvió a su puesto principal.

El piano dejó sonar sus cuerdas, armoniosamente, y salió.

Su corazón sintió estallar cuando sus ojos acaramelados se posaron en él, al tiempo que parecía más lejana que el perdón que anhelaba todos los días.

Allí estaba, y era suya, a pesar de ocultarse de él. Miedo. Vergüenza, quizá. Muchas veces le había dicho que no debía confiar en ella, que sólo interpretaba allí porque en ningún otro sitio apreciaban su talento. Acto seguido se daba media vuelta y se perdía en el camerino.

Para no salir más.

Para desesperarlo, y luego mandarle rosas, pidiéndole que fuese el viernes siguiente.

Nunca entendería a esa mujer.

Su voz se colaba por su cuerpo como un escalofrío, y lo hacía removerse y tiritar, sin poder evitarlo.

Agradecía día con día el haber llegado allí, y, si bien era cierto que no podía agradecerle a Potty por ser el causante, sí había dejado de molestarlo desde ese instante. Él no era el protagonista, era él, Draco Malfoy.

**[ flash back ]**

- Detente! – Gritó un pelinegro con la cara contraída de la ira. Dos jóvenes iban detrás de él, siguiéndolo en la persecución. Dos cuadras más adelante, un muy contrariado rubio esquivaba las mesas para evitar derribarlas y hacía florituras con la varita. – Desgraciado! No puedes huir para siempre! Stupefy! – Vociferó, y el conjuro dio contra la puerta de un local. Uno de los chicos que seguía al niño que vivió se detuvo, y con un simple reparo la dejó intacta.

- Ni lo sueñes Potty, siempre voy tarde a mis citas y tu no serás el imbécil que me retrase más aún! – había contestado. Mentira. Todo mentira. No quería que lo consiguieran. No en ese momento. El luego era parte de otra historia.

- Maldito! Detente! – Harry tropezó contra unas telas que se habían desprendido en la carrera. Trastabilló un par de veces y dos maldiciones seguidas salieron de su boca, atropellándose mutuamente – Maldición! Malfoy, con un demonio, detente!

- Ahora suplicas potter? – Gritó Draco, con una mueca de sonrisa en la boca, en lo que una mano se aferró a su hombro y lo encerró detrás de un armario que daba cara a la acera en la que segundos antes estaba corriendo – pero qué demo… - empezó él, antes de encontrarse de lleno con unos ojos miel y una boca que tenía un dedo índice límpido como él solo sobre ellos. Era una expresión de silencio. ÉL obedeció.

- Malfoy! Donde carajo te metiste! Con un demonio, Parker, Mathiesen, busquen! Ese maldito no debe estar muy lejos! – terminó Harry – demonios… no pudiste haberte desilusionado de nuevo, esta vez no funcionará! – Con su varita apuntó a todos los recovecos de dos cuadras a la redonda, y muy frustrado, desapareció del lugar. Su cabeza sólo daba vueltas, porque había vuelto a fallarle a Hermione. Con un deje de hastío en el rostro y los dos chicos, probablemente recién matriculados como aurores, se dirigió, abatido, hacia el ministerio. No, no podría darle la cara, hasta que ella, con sus palabras sabias, le asegurase que todo estaría bien, y que lo conseguirían.

Draco miraba a la chica que lo protegía. Era de cabellos negros, ondulados, y de figura común, quizá un poco más delgada de lo que acostumbraba. "quién demonios es?" se preguntó, al tiempo que la detallaba. Era de labios delgados, sin un poco de maquillaje.

- Qué demo…? – empezó de nuevo, pero la chica sólo optó por apretarlo más hacia ella, ocultándolo. Dos o tres rayos de colores se dibujaron en los cristales del armario, y ella miraba, vigilante. A los tres segundos hizo dos movimientos con la varita, y desapareció. El rubio aguardó en el sitio por unos minutos, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Acto seguido, y humillado, salió más pálido que de costumbre, echando un vistazo al lugar.

"un bar" se dijo. Lo divisó de arriba abajo. Una señora estaba haciendo la limpieza. "seguramente preparándolo todo para esta noche". Se acercó a ella, y haciendo gala de todo lo caballero que podía ser, le preguntó por el sitio. Ella se echó una mirada furibunda, pero al verle a los ojos grises, se sonrojó.

- Usted es el joven Malfoy – fue lo que respondió de buenas a primeras.

- Vaya – contestó él – Parece que, después de todo, no soy tan desconocido – agregó con ironía – dígame qué es este sitio – le exigió con un poco más de rudeza – _imbécil_, pensó.

- Pues sí. Sale en el profeta, como uno de los más buscados – señaló una de las paredes, y allí estaba él. En primera plana y, vale decir, en una pose nada favorable.

- No es eso lo que me interesa saber, si quería informarme. Sólo quiero saber porqué alguien me trajo aquí y…

- Está seguro de lo que dice, señor? Yo lo he visto entrar por esa puerta que está allí, así que debería saber porqué entró – respondió ella, al tiempo que veía unas copas – están limpias – le dijo risueñamente – luego de tanto, quedan como estrellas.

- Es imbécil usted? Cómo que entré por esa puerta! Alguien desquiciado me metió en eso! – señaló al punto en donde segundos antes había un armario. Sólo había una puerta con el cartel de "abierto" viendo hacia él, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. "Qué demonios?!" – disculpe – pidió, y salió como un vendaval del sitio. Antes de perderse de nuevo en las calles londinenses, se dio media vuelta. "El Águila Escarlata" rezaba el título del bar. "excelente, perfecto, lo que necesitaba, que una mujer desconocida se entrometiera la vida y me arruinara la diversión con Potty".

Se sintió indignado. Se montó en la moto, y se perdió.

**[fin flash back ]**

Hacía un aproximado de cuatro meses que eso había pasado. Esa misma noche, se había sumergido de nuevo en los suburbios, buscando el sitio. Lo había encontrado, y la había escuchado. Desde ese momento, no había nadie que lo separara de aquel lugar. Todos los viernes, en la noche. Allí, para ella. Y esa no era la excepción.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando llegó a la cúspide de la canción. Su voz, aguda como las penas que a veces solían agobiarlo, alcanzó el clímax, llevándolo a él con ella. Sus ojos no apartaban la vista de los suyos, y pudo notar claramente cómo retiraba la vista al momento de terminar. Estaba anegada en lágrimas, y eso lo destruía.

"eres un pendejo, y no más. Mira que venir a sentir lo que sea que sea esto por una mujer que no conoces". Mentira. Toda su vida era una mentira, porque sabía quién era ella. Por lo menos así era, interiormente. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Pensó que de hacer una competencia para el pensamiento más cursi del año, él ganaría con creces.

Bajó las tres escaleras que la separaban del escaso público que le aplaudía. Eran dos hombres que la miraban con lujuria, y él. Les provocaba asesinarlos, pero no. Cerró los ojos con parsimonia y se dejó deambular en sí mismo, consciente de que no estaba del todo cuerdo. Debería estar en su casa, bien guardado, y no andar retozando de aquí para allá, por lo menos no sin motivo alguno.

Sintió un escalofrío no del todo reconocible cuando abrió los ojos, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Allí, con su mano derecha posada detrás de su hombro, estaba ella. Con su vestido verde oscurísimo, ceñido al cuerpo, y la mirada fija en él.

- Te ha gustado la canción? – le preguntó, como siempre. Él sonrió a medias.

- Te gusta que te idolatren. De no haberlo hecho, me habría largado. Qué tienes? – le soltó. Su mirada nunca lucía tan triste, no como esa noche.

- Nada en particular. Cómo te fue? – su voz sonaba desinteresada, pero una parte de Draco le decía que estaba muy al corriente de todas sus respuestas.

- Nada en particular, tampoco. Qué tienes? – Miró su cuello. Cargaba una gargantilla de plata con una rosa roja como dije. Era la primera vez que se lo veía – eso qué es? – con la mirada fija en él, se puso en pie y se le acercó un poco. Ella, al notar el movimiento, se le opuso.

- No. No tengo nada. Emma me dio esto, lo reconoces? – Sofía, como decía llamarse para él, hizo dos virutas con la varita, dejando salir de ellas la cajita que había entregado a la encargada.

- No

- Mentiroso.

- No es algo que puedas asegurar – Le soltó, mirándola sonriendo. _Maldito imbécil._

- Fue un buen día hoy? Poco sonríes – le dijo ella, y le tomó de las manos, hacia una de las pocas mesas que parecían no apestar a licor. Malfoy se dejó guiar… y, de no hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo no obedecería los mandatos de su cerebro. Caminaron poco, y tomaron asiento. Con una mirada del rubio hacia el bar fue más que suficiente para que Emma, la encargada, llegara a los segundos con una botella de vino y una jarra de agua.

- Aquí tiene, señor – Le dijo, evitando mirarlo – Y tu – espetó a Sofía – A ver si dejas de tratarlo así, ¿qué no sabes que es codiciado como un Colacuerno Húngaro? – No lo decía molesta, o eso creía ella.

- Anda a tus quehaceres – Malfoy podía ser un patán y un caballero.

- Como diga – La mujer se inclinó levemente, y él hizo un amago de sonrisa irónica

- Te gusta eso de ser poderoso, verdad? – Sofía siempre hacía preguntas, con sus grandes ojos ambarinos escaneándolo, como una inquisidora que buscase algo, siempre.

- Y tu adoras hacer preguntas. Ábrela – Le dijo, mirando la cajilla que ella aún retenía entre las manos. En el trayecto a ella, se había paseado por su cabello. Cómo lo amaba.

- No lo haré, no me pertenece.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Cómo sé que es mío si no sé de quién es?

- Sabes lo ilógico de tu respuesta? No pareces una Ravenclaw – Con suavidad, tomó la copa y se sirvió un poco de vino. No podía dejar de mirarle, pero a ella poco parecía importarle.

- Pues no es que me guste alardear de mi inteligencia, Malfoy, pero no soy tan imbécil como para abrir algo que dices no conocer y algo que yo en mi vida he visto. Las cosas no podrán estar tan mal como cuando estaba el miedo a Voldemort, además, no sé porqué sigues empeñado en decir que soy de la casa de las águilas, me has dicho que nunca antes me habías visto – cuando pronunció el nombre, los hombres que aún la observaban retiraron la vista, farfullando por lo bajo. Voldemort podía estar bien muerto, pero su fama estaba tan viva como siempre, o aún más, que sus adeptos se resistían como la peste. Ante el comentario de la chica, Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Está bien. Es mío. Bueno, no es mío, es tuyo. Por escucharme tanto, y por hacerme, ciertamente, cambiar. No sabes…

- Cállate – Draco negó, y le besó las manos con dulzura.

- Tu eres la única persona con la que soy, Sofía. No sabes el infierno que se vive en esa maldita mansión, con o sin mi padre. Ante los demás, soy frío, calculador, irónico, imbécil, arrogante, caballeroso y sobretodo, poderoso. Ante ti no soy más que un idiota Medimago enamorado.

- CÁLLATE! – Le espetó ella, y se puso de pie. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. El hombre se escandalizó, y la copa que sostenía dejó que su líquido se derramara por la tela que cubría la mesa. Los hombres que hablaban por lo bajo, se pusieron de pie al acto y sacaron sus varitas. Estaban muy ebrios – Y ustedes bajen eso, pueden hacerse daño! Emma! – Sofía se dio la vuelta, tomando la caja de la manchada tabla. La mujer incoada, al acto, sacó la varita, desarmó a los hombres y los puso a dormir – Gracias. Malfoy, no tienes porqué decir ese tipo de cosas.

- Sí tengo, y me gustaría que una vez me dijeses qué tienes, y porqué siempre pareces triste.

- Porque lo estoy.

- Pero… no entiendo. Por favor, habla.

- Es algo que no entenderías – Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y se mordía los labios. Estaba luchando por no llorar – No te he juzgado nunca, rubio. No me interesa hacerlo. Pero juro que si sigues tratando de hurgar en mi pasado, no me verás más, y ambos sabemos que eso no es algo que te gustaría.

- No juegues conmigo, pelinegra – El tono de él se había vuelto frío como un iceberg – Sabes perfectamente que no hurgo, me preocupo por ti, y ya bastante me he humillado al decirte, cada vez que te veo, que quiero estar contigo siquiera una maldita noche.

- No te he pedido jamás que estés aquí, Malfoy.

- Eso lo contradicen cada uno de tus recados, Sofía.

- Me gusta que aprecien mi talento, y en este lugar es el sitio en el más parecen hacerlo, además, tienes una deuda conmigo por haberte salvado de Potter – Draco pudo notar un deje de simpatía en su voz.

- ¿Lo conoces? – estaba acuchillado. ¿Conocía ella a Potty?

- Vete. Es tarde – _maldita sea con sus preguntas incisivas_.

- No, dime, ¿conoces a Potter?

- ¿Quién no? Es el gran mago que venció a Voldemort – Citó aquello como si lo hubiese leído en la prensa hace tres años, momento en el que el más grande los magos tenebrosos había dicho adiós al mundo de la varita de un ojiverde que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Él había estado allí.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que…

- Está bien, si no te vas tu, me voy yo. Tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana. Adiós. – Sin decir más, la mujer tomó la varita que tenía en un finísimo bolso plateado y desapareció del lugar.

- Maldita sea – susurró Draco, por lo bajo – me va a volver loco esa maldita mujer – Dejó unos galeones encima de la mesa y se condujo con paso firme hacia la salida. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Su medio de transporte estaba allí, fiel como siempre. Con improperios grabados en la lengua, se dirigió hacia Wiltshire a toda velocidad

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione! – Gritó una mujer de cabellos dorados al ver que su amiga subía con prisas las escaleras que la separaban de la casa de su casa – Hermione! – la aludida se dio la vuelta. Su cabello estaba más oscuro que siempre y sudaba a litros.

Qué ocurre, Luna? – Preguntó con fingida naturalidad, como que si el que anduviese corriendo por la mitad de una de las calles de los ajetreados suburbios de Londres a las cinco de la mañana fuese algo de lo más común.

Qué hacías fuera? Hace un frío muy fuerte! – Aseguró ella, y Hermione pudo escuchar cómo un cacharro en algún lado de la casa de sus amigos se caía – Harry! Ven!

No! – _Demonios_ – No hace falta!. Es que Crookhanks me ha pescado algo y no sabía qué hacer. Fui al boticario a ver qué le conseguía – Una mentira más grande, y no habría sido tragable para la inocente luna.

Ah! Seguramente es un punklind que se le metió detrás de las orejas – explicó con completa convicción y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro – Toma – Se alejó de la seguridad de la puerta desde la que miraba a la castaña y le entregó dos corchos en miniatura, azules, que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans negros – Dale de comer esto por tres semanas y verás que esos bichos lo dejan en paz, y por Merlín, no salgas tan tarde! Mira que me has dado un susto de muerte! – En ese momento un cabello despeinadísimo se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Luna, sin los acostumbrados lentes, dándole un aspecto mucho más varonil a su perfilado rostro.

Qué demonios haces fuera de tu casa a esta hora, Herms?

Nada amor, sólo necesitaba un remedio para su gato – explicó Luna, acariciando con la barbilla la mano gigante que había colocado en su hombro derecho – Vamos a terminar de acomodarnos, para poder ir al Ministerio lo antes posible.

Al Ministerio? – Los nervios de Hermione estaban de punta. Con aquellos corchos en la mano, pensando que era la primera vez que su patizambo gato le servía para más que divertirla y acompañarla en sus noches de soledad, se sentía estupidísima. Harry la miraba aún reticente, y ella sólo atinaba a sonreírle medianamente. Cuando escuchó lo del ministerio, no perdió oportunidad para intervenir.

Sí. El señor Weasley me escribió hace poco más de dos horas diciéndome que encontraron a Jugson, el tío ese que nos molestó en quinto año en el ministerio, muerto en la entrada de su casa.

Santo Merlín! – Expresó Hermione, impresionada – Pero, cómo fue eso?

Eso es precisamente lo que voy a averiguar.

Por eso te vi cuando corrías hacia tu casa, Herms. Estaba esperando a que Harry terminara de arreglarse. Lo acompaño hasta el ministerio y de allí voy a casa de mi padre – Luna le sonrió y Hermione agradeció a los cielos que Harry Potter hubiese tenido el atino de elegir a una mujer como aquella como compañera de vida.

Entiendo. Harry, voy contigo. – Aseguró ella, temblando, un por el frío, otro poco por la impresión de la muerte de aquél mortífago. Lo recordaba. Era uno de los que más problemas le había puesto al grupo y el que había estado allí cuando Lestrange atacó y mandó a Sirius detrás del velo. No podía decir que le apenara su muerte, pero el ser encontrado asesinado como lo habían estado haciendo mortífagos alrededor de todo Londres, le crispaba. Alguien estaba asesinando mortífagos sin motivo ni razón, y todo le decía que estaba relacionado con las cartas que recibía acerca de que Malfoy era un asesino. El pensar en ello le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ni lo pienses. Tienes que descansar, además, lo más probable es que el enfermo de tu jefe…

Pius Harry, Pius – corrigió Hermione, tratando de detener la veintena de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su interior.

Ese Herms, ese. Te llamará para que vayas a poner en orden lo que él desordena, si tan solo hubieses escogido el camino de los aurores…

Harry, déjala. Herms, ándate a tu casa antes de que entre en uno de esos monólogos insoportables. Yo paso por allí en la noche y cenamos, te parece?

Claro… - contestó distraídamente. No había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho los últimos cinco segundos – Me voy – contestó sin más. Había percatádose de que tenía algo de más en la riñonera que cargaba ese día. Buscando las llaves del apartamento con descuido, notó una pequeña caja que no había estado allí esta mañana. Maldiciendo por lo bajo por su imprudencia, caminó hacia su hogar, dejando a un Harry Potter y a una Luna Lovegood discutiendo por lo bajo por lo de "monólogos insoportables".


	3. Maldito Mortífago

Capítulo Tres.

**Maldito Mortífago**

Con un pesado tedio, Draco Malfoy se deshizo de la túnica que cargaba ese día. Detestaba eso de sudar copiosamente cuando aún era de noche. Se suponía que el frío debía hacer que su cuerpo guardara su temperatura, no que le hiciera sudar.

Con la mano derecha se apartó bruscamente uno de esos malditos mechones de cabello platinado que se dejaba para verse más deseable. Estaba empapado en sangre. Se sintió asqueroso por unos segundos, y la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy fue la que pagó las consecuencias. Para nadie con cuatro dedos de frente era un secreto que aquellas pomposas rejas de acero inoxidable se abrían y cerraban mágicamente, pero eso a él le sabía a la mismísima mierda. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había lanzado esa maldita reja y lanzado la túnica en el medio de aquel pequeño camino de ladrillos azules que daba hasta la entrada del gran salón, de todos modos, siempre aparecía limpia y con ese aroma a menta fresca que tanto prefería, justamente doblada, en la cómoda de su cuarto. Malditos Enanos.

Con parsimonia y elegancia, como si la mitad de su cuerpo no estuviese empapada en sangre, comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera imperial, diseñada hacía más de cuatrocientos siglos por algún Malfoy mal del cerebro. Trató de subir en silencio, porque su madre, de verlo así, lo reñiría. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Narcisa Black jamás entendería que ya era un hombre.

Draco? – Una voz femenina se oyó a lo lejos, y el aludido hizo un gesto negativo. Calló – Draco? – repitió aquella voz. Draco se aferró a las columnas que estaban a los lados de la escalera, verde botella, como casi toda la decoración de aquella mansión.

Madre, por favor. Fue un día agotador. – Le contestó, rogando a todos los magos que no saliera del jardín, ubicado en la parte de atrás de la escalera, compartiendo el lugar con la sala de estar de los empleados.

No me importa, sabes qué hora es? Si tu padre estuviese aquí, quizá… - los pasos que había comenzado a escuchar el rubio se acercaban a la escalera, por lo que siguió subiendo.

Pero no está madre, no está. Se está pudriendo en Azkaban y el único hombre de la familia, para bien o para mal, soy yo. Así que no me pidas explicaciones a esta hora, termina con tu… - allí estaba. Aquella mirada helada que siempre lo paralizaba. Se afincaba en su cuello y lo hacía sentir un imbécil.

DRACO! – Narcisa subió con prontitud los pocos peldaños que la separaban de Draco, y la cola del vestido blanco que llevaba ese día los acariciaban con elegancia – Qué te ha pasado? Estás bañado en sangre de nuevo! – Con una mirada dividida entre la suspicacia y la preocupación, sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos del vestido y, con un encantamiento no verbal, limpió a su hijo de aquel viscoso líquido – No me digas que de nuevo…

Jugson. – Contestó Draco. Ante la mirada horrorizada de su madre, trató de explicarse – Me atacó, madre. Iba en la moto y me atacó.

Tu y ese aparato muggle que tanto me desagrada! Porqué habría de atacarte? Eras uno de los más fieles a nuestro señor! Draco, por Merlín, júrame que no eres un traidor.

No lo soy madre. Ese hijo de puta vino hasta mí y trató de derribarme, a saber Morgana porqué demonios. Sólo me defendí.

No me mientas! Por favor! Sabes perfectamente que el hijo del señor tenebroso todo lo sabe, y si se entera de que planeas traicionarlo, como lo sospechaba su padre…

Es un maldito crío! Qué va a saber un niño de diez años algo, por Merlín! – Draco estaba cansado. Necesitaba darse una ducha para dejar de pensar en la cara desencajada de Jugson al momento de echarle la imperdonable y la de Sofía negando lo que sentía por él. _O lo que él creía que sentía por él_ – Madre, me voy a dormir. Manda a Agatha con mis cosas y algo de comer.

No comerás, ambos lo sabemos.

JODER! – Respiró profundo, huyendo de la mirada dolida de su madre – Disculpa. No necesito que me presiones, sí? Sabes que lo detesto porque soy digno hijo de mi padre, nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien – Draco se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se perdió en el mar de escaleras que faltaban por recorrer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De un portazo incurrió Hermione Granger a su despacho. _Es que es un verdadero pendejo_, era lo único que podía pensar.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían llegado al ministerio, y lo primero que había recibido era una advertencia de Harry.

_- No te dejará venir, y lo sabes. Hubiese estado mejor que, o te quedaras en tu casa descansando, o que esperases a que te llamara, por Merlín! No quieras estar en todo Hermione!. – Sus palabras, aunque sinceras, la irritaban un poco, más teniendo en cuenta que hacía aproximadamente 48 horas que no dormía._

_- Venga Harry, no quieras hacer de mi padre a esta hora. Vamos a ver qué es lo que quieren y listo. No creo que sea de tanta gravedad, después de todo… - Al llegar al atrio, ambos guardaron silencio. Habían, levitando encima de la fuente, habían un mortífago y un niño enlazados, visiblemente muertos por el tono verdoso de sus extremidades, completamente desnudos. Alrededor, los magos que habían llegado o bien habían pasado la noche allí tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que se encajó en los rostros de Potter y Granger – qué demo…?!_

_- Hermione, qué bueno que llegaste, necesito tu intervención de inmediato – una voz algo insegura había llegado a sus oídos y un alguien la había tomado del codo derecho, alejándola de Harry._

_- Qué pasa?! – fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar antes de tener a su jefe frente a frente, con la incipiente calva sudorosa y los ojos nerviosos – Pius, podrías explicarme esto por favor? – Sólo de voltear a ver la escena, encerrada en una especie de esfera mágica de protección (que impedía que los hechizos que habían intentado varios magos para retirarlo de la vista no hicieran el más remoto efecto), le producía algo cercano a las náuseas. No podía ser, no a esa hora, no ese día. Recordó con algo de culpabilidad el estuche que aún descansaba en su riñonera. "Maldita sea"._

_- No, aquí no puedo, como ves, hay mucha gente que podría escucharnos – su mirada se dirigió en el acto a Harry, y Hermione no pudo reprimir un reproche._

_- No me vengas con eso, por piedad. Harry trabaja en un departamento casi idéntico al nuestro, Pius!_

_- Pero poco me interesa que escuche nuestra conversación, además, creo que tiene cosas que hacer, no Potter? – le preguntó, inquisidor, mientras que el ojiverde miraba entre sorprendido y molesto el cuadro que se le pintaba en los ojos._

_- No me jodas, Pius. No me voy a seguir aguantando el que me metas el dedo en el ojo cada vez que me ves. Supera el que se le haya dado tu puesto a shaklebolt y listo, ambos sabemos que no tenías madera de ministro desde caíste en el imperius._

_- Ya quisiera verte resistirte a uno de esos! Maldita sea! – le gritó, y varias personas se dieron la vuelta, reprochándolos. Cuchicheos alrededor obligaron a ambos magos a mirar hacia el ascensor. Allí, alto, imponente, estaba Kingsley Shaklebolt, ministro de magia del momento. Con toda su altura era capaz de intimidar al mago promedio, y cuando su boca se alzó para dar una orden, todos acudieron a ella sin rechistar._

_- Harry, llama a todos los aurores en los que tengas confianza. Thicknesse, has lo que tengas que hacer con Hermione, pero la quiero en una hora en mi despacho, ni más ni menos. Esto es obra de Jack y de Smith, y tenemos que ver qué demonios pretenden con tantos focos de violencia. Fuera de aquí los demás, que esto no es un espectáculo gratuito – se notaba a leguas su cansancio, sus ojeras, a pesar de ser él de piel morena, eran visibles a dos cuadras de distancia, y el tono de su voz, siempre impetuoso, estaba atenuado, aunque jamás sonaría débil, todos lo sabía. _

Y ahora, en donde estaba? Encerrada en aquella oficina, "esperando por directas órdenes de tu jefe, Granger, no olvides que él podrá ser el ministro, pero yo soy tu superior inmediato" Ja! Ya lo castraría con su puesto. Odiaba ese tipo de pensamientos, pero más aún, el que la obligaran a redactar estupideces legales para las familias de aquellas dos personas fenecidas. El niño, un hijo de muggles, recién entrado en Hogwarts, se llamaba Antoin D'Sunnet, y estaba de vacaciones en Londres, antes de irse a ver clases. El mortífago, rezagado, era Callahan, un mortífago de poca monta del que habían tenido conocimiento en cuarto año de estudios y del que habían escuchado rumores hace poco. Se juntaba a la noticia de Jugson, y, francamente, era mucho en un día.

Desde la esquina, Ron la observaba, confundido. _Hasta en eso me comprendes, verdad?_ Sí. Él podía sentir su confusión, porque sencillamente eran uno. Un atisbo de ira de nuevo intentó invadirla, pero no lo dejó. Ese no era el momento para despotricar contra Malfoy, aunque poco a poco pensaba que quizá él sí tenía que ver con todo esto, después de todo, estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo, a expensas de saber que probablemente Harry la mataría por las acciones que estaba tomando por su parte.

Mientras redactaba, pensando en lo cómodo que sería aprender a destripar personas de frente pero sin hacerlas sufrir, simplemente llevarlas a una muerte cuasi agónica, entró una lechuza en la oficina, dándole un susto de muerte. La tinta se regó por todo el escritorio, haciéndola soltar improperios. El alado se le acercó dócilmente, y el pelirrojo se echó a reír.

No puedes quejarte, hasta los pájaros se sienten mal si se comportan mal contigo, Herms – le dijo, antes de ocultarse en el marco, conocedor de que el humor de su esposa no era el mejor.

Cállate – le espetó, al tiempo que cogía de mala gana el rollito que tenía el animal enrollado en la pata. Al desatarlo, la lechuza la miró con el ceño fruncido – lo siento. Me hiciste botar la tinta y me asustaste, así que no te doy chuchería lechucil, ve a la azotea a ver si consigues ratas – le soltó, y ella sólo pudo soltarle algo similar a un reproche, antes de retirarse – lo que me faltaba, que una lechuza me regañe. A ver qué demonios es esto…

"_Querida Herms. Primero que nada, no quiero que te alarmes por las gotas de sangre que hay en el pergamino…_

_**Dios mío!**_

… _sí, ya sé que no sirve de nada lo que te diga. Reconoces mi letra, no necesitas que te diga quién es. Te escribo para decirte que regreso a Londres. Te voy a pedir que nos encontremos en tu apartamento a eso de las 6 am, no quiero que nadie me vea, digamos que no estoy en condiciones. Acudo a ti porque descubrí cosas que podrían servirle a Harry… pero sabes tan bien como yo que no estoy lo suficientemente cuerda como para verlo y no romperle la cara por dejarme como novia de pueblo, aunque no haya sido en nuestra boda, tu entiendes._

_No quiero ahondar en el tema. Estaré allí a la hora acordada._

_Besos._

_PD: No te digo mi nombre… te lo digo personalmente. Salúdame al cabezota de mi hermano, que sólo tu puedes comunicarte con él."_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry! – Fue lo primero que atinó a salir de su garganta, antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, sin importarle tener toda la ropa manchada en ese líquido negro que tan difícil de remover es para los muggles. Al pasar frente al cubículo de su jefe "inmediato", éste la vio, e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero ella fue más rápida.

Ni se te ocurra. Son las 6 30 de la mañana, hace hora y media que debería haberme presentado ante el ministro de magia y no lo hice por el respeto que te tengo. No me digas una palabra porque te juro que lo pierdo y lo mando al demonio, y por demás, te quito tan apreciado puesto! – le escupió, antes de perderse en el pasillo que llevaba al cuartel general de aurores, con los bucles sueltos violentamente y la cara bastante más pálida que hacía tres horas. Pius Thicknesse se quedó hecho hielo, con la sangre hirviéndole y la varita palpitándole en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica finísima, italiana, con botones de plata que tenían el escudo de la familia Thicknesse, un árbol con dos hipogrifos encima de él. _Algún día aprenderás a respetarme de verdad, Hermione. Y si no lo haces por cariño, lo harás por no tener otro motivo._ Pensó para sí, al tiempo que ocultaba la carta que le había llegado hacía poco más de tres horas.


	4. Weasleys

Capítulo Cuatro

**Weasleys.**

_**Mierda**_ Fue lo único que atinó a pensar Draco Malfoy. Estaba hambriento, y bajo ese frío castrador de pieles, estaba una mujer hecha un verdadero desastre. Visiblemente había ingerido algo de poción multijugos, porque su cara estaba muy gorda para pertenecer a su cuerpo. El cabello que salía de su cuero cabelludo era del color del vino, con dejes de rojo. El resto, corto, era negro. Su cuerpo delgado y bien moldeado por el destino estaba escondido en una bata de color negro que era pobremente protegido por una túnica de color negro y en su mano había un tatuaje que ponía Carpe Diem. Pequeño, pero bastante visible, llamó la atención del pelirrubio, pero más que eso, lo tenían impresionado sus ojos. Lo miraba fijamente, con el miedo tatuado en cada una de sus facciones. Quería hablar, pero su cara estaba llena de golpes y moretones.

Draco negó con la cabeza, plenamente consciente de que se metería en problemas si hacía lo que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza… pero no podía dejarla allí, ¿o sí? Aunque tenía una ligera impresión de quién era la mujer que se ocultaba en aquella cara regordeta, y su identidad salía a chorros por aquellos ojos azules que en dos o tres ocasiones habían chocado con los de él en Hogwarts, jamás desviándose ante el miedo, jamás retadora, simplemente ignorándolos.

- Joder – Susurró, antes de meterse la varita que traía empuñada en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, importándole la real mierda el que muchos magos hubiesen perdido así una parte muy apreciable de su anatomía. Miró unos segundos a la mujer, y abrió espacio a punta pies en el suelo, lleno de astillas de escoba. – No quiero que digas que te estoy secuestrando, y si le dices a alguien que te ayudé en vez de partirte en dos con un Avada, te juro que te busco y revierto la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer, Weasley.

La mujer parpadeó dos veces y una especie de sonido gutural salió de su garganta en lo que el joven hombre la alzó en sus brazos y se la echó al hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

- Nadie se ha quejado de mis tratos en años, comadreja. No te voy a llevar a un galpón para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales (risa irónica por su parte), tranquila. Veré qué hacer contigo y de qué me puede servir el que hayas aterrizado _suavemente_ en mis terrenos. Por eso digo que las mujeres sólo sirven para cocinar, mira en lo que acaban cuando intentan hacer cosas de magos. – Negó nuevamente y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la mansión Malfoy, con muchos pensamientos contradictorios cruzándole por la mente. ¿Qué hacía Weasley haciéndose pasar por otra persona? ¿Quién le había dado la paliza de su vida? ¿Cómo es que lo había permitido?, es decir, él sabía que de querer podría haber terminado el trabajo que la persona que la dejó en aquel estado, pues era en muchas cosas superior a esa traidora de la sangre, pero también era consciente de que no era una bruja promedio. Los mitos en base a su moco murciélagos todavía debían vibrar en las paredes de la Sala Común de Slytherin, gracias a tantos de sus compañeros vencidos por ese potente encantamiento. Tenía que haberse metido en muchos problemas como para haber terminado así.

- Cómo me gustaría que pudieses hablar, Weasley. Te daría Veritaserum para que me contaras quién te dejó en estas condiciones, sólo para darle mis felicitaciones – la pelirroja se sacudió unos milímetros y Draco no pudo menos que reír – cálmate, no te dije que… guarda silencio, si mi madre me oye caminando a estas horas por… en fin, eso muy poco tiene que interesarte._ Finite Incantatem_ – dijo, y mientras el cuerpo de Ginebra Weasley flotaba a su lado, abrió manualmente las finísimas rejas que daban pie a uno de los lugares más viejos de Inglaterra. Llena de imponencia y de lirios blancos, así como de gnomos al parecer domesticados, que se encargaban del esplendor del césped y de la recepción de aquellos terrenos, se alzaba la Mansión Malfoy, y su dueño movió la varita, susurrando Mobilicorpus, y empezó a caminar calmadamente por los peldaños de mármol que llevaban a la entrada de aquél imponente lugar. Al llegar, una de las gárgolas que custodiaban aquellas puertas de Roble lo miró fijamente, y él sólo tuvo que alzar su mano derecha. A los segundos, éste cedió y las puertas le dieron paso. – vamos, no estés dejando tu sangre por allí. Agatha! – exclamó, y a los segundos apareció una vieja elfo doméstica a su lado, no tan sucia como kreacher, y un poco más joven. Se inclinó ante su amo, el cuál chasqueó – Ya, por Merlín, no soy mi padre. Lleva a la… - un momento de indecisión se dibujó en su frente… qué era Weasley? - …_señorita_ a mi habitación. Prepárale una cama al lado de la mía, que no sea detectable por mi madre. Sánale todo lo que seas capaz de sanarle, y lo demás déjamelo a mí. Por favor, lleva luego de eso estos ingredientes que te daré, y después evita a toda costa que mi madre entre en mi habitación dentro de una semana, si no lo haces, te doy la prenda, entendido?

- No es necesario que amenace a Agatha, mi señor! Ella es obediente, no como el ingrato de Dobby, aunque esté muerto! – le chilló, al tiempo que negaba furiosamente con la cabeza, recibiendo una nota que en cuestión de segundos había aparecido frente a ella.

- Está bien. Has lo que te indico, tomaré una ducha e iré a hablar con mi madre. Que tengas buenas noches.

La elfo permitió que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, al tiempo que alzaba con su magia a la mujer ahora completamente inconsciente. Jamás entendería porqué su hijo, Dobby, se había marchado de aquel hogar. Servir a la familia Malfoy era una de sus mayores dichas, cuidado si no la única. El señor Malfoy era no tan agradable como su hijo, Draco, pero si ella obedecía, no la maltrataba. Su esposa, la señora Cissy, siempre se preocupaba por el jardín y las cosas del hogar, así que siempre podía contar con la fiable Agatha para ayudarla, y el señor Malfoy, su dueño directo por órdenes del señor Malfoy, la trataba como que si fuese su igual, aunque siempre amenazara con darle la prenda, método de tortura al que recurría al no querer que ella misma se lastimara. No, definitivamente no podía entender a Dobby. La Familia Malfoy sin el señor Malfoy, era todo lo que un elfo doméstico podía pedir.

**&.&**

Los párpados de aquella castaña guerreaban de manera envidiable. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y de su varita salían chispas azules, dibujos tétricos de los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. Miedo. Ira. Incomprensión. Y más. De haber estado vivo Ronald Weasley, se habría ido en vómito, ante la imagen que frente a ella y un hombre de estatura un poco pequeña para el promedio presenciaban. Éste tenía los ojos desorbitados y no podía más que boquear. Todos los movimientos aprendidos durante aquel cuarto de siglo mediante costumbre, parecieron marcharse al país de nunca jamás, dejándole sólo aquella sensación de congoja en el pecho. No podía sentir sus extremidades y, aún de haber querido, no se hubiese podido mover. Un ruido a su derecha encendió aquel sistema de alerta que tanto lo había destacado, pero era más poderosa la sensación de vacío y de dolor que se albergaba dentro de él. No supo cuándo las lágrimas se tropezaron entre ellas en sus órbitas, lo que sí supo, y sintió, fue el apretón de antebrazo que su mejor amiga, su hermana, le propinó.

- Harry, dime que no… - balbuceó Hermione, sin atreverse a dar un paso. A pocos metros divisaban un cuerpo ensangrentado, envuelto torpemente en una túnica, con lo que en vida pasada había sido una varita conocida para ambos y que, para ese momento, sólo era un palito dividido en dos mediante magia. Porque sólo la magia podía hacer esos cortes en el cuerpo de ella, y ambos lo sabían. Las maldiciones sectusempra y crucio anidaron en la cabeza de ambos, pero lo que no reconocían eran aquellas marcas negras en su frente, como que si Ginebra Weasley portaba un estigma del todo visible en su frente, opacando la belleza que irradiaba de todo su ser.

De no haber estado tan asustados los dos, se habrían percatado de que dos encapuchados se les habían acercado sigilosamente, y para cuando reaccionaron, para protegerla, era demasiado tarde. Los habían desarmado y rodeado, a pesar de estar en igualdad de números.

- Quién lo diría, McGonen, que Potty y su novia se descuidarían ante el cadáver de la ex del niño que la traicionó – sonó una voz carrasposa, arrastrándose en el aire y causando dolor en los tímpanos de los desarmados.

- Ustedes le causaron esto a Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione, anonadada. Tenían máscaras blancas, ocultando su verdadero rostro. Tenía que ser un engaño. – CONTESTEN, BASTARDOS! – les exigió, al momento que hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos. Harry la sostuvo por la cintura, aún embotado – qué haces, no ves que quieren…?!

- Sé quiénes son, Herms. Son los hijos de puta que hemos estado buscando por meses. Qué carajos quieren! Pobre de ustedes si…! – quiso amenazar él, pero uno de ellos se le adelantó, lanzándole un encantamiento silenciador. Quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, y Hermione no podía creerlo.

_Tienes que pensar algo, magia sin varita. Vamos! _

Un hilillo de color plata salió de sus dedos y se enredó en los pies del mortífago que la veía con lujuria, al tiempo que arrojaba a Harry contra el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Corre! - fue lo primero que gritó, antes de que el cadáver de Ginny desapareciera de la vista, gracias a un movimiento de varita de uno de los encapuchados, que se rió escandalosamente al ver los torpes movimientos de aquella dispareja pareja - Maldita sea! - propinó para sí misma, al tiempo que la varita de Harry caía derrotada, al suelo, mientras que el que no había sido atado por Hermione la miraba escandalosamente, mientras que el otro se llevaba su varita. _Maldición, Maldición, Maldición!._ – Finite! – Gritó en dirección a Harry, azuzando la varita del pelinegro, temiendo que éste estuviera inconsciente. Se acercó al cuerpo del hombre al que había sostenido con aquél hilillo, y la piel se le erizó al reconocer esa mirada – SMITH?!

- Ya lo ves, Granger. No todos hacemos malas elecciones, como tu. Pero ya verás, que nos alzaremos con una gloria suprema, que opacará a todas las anteriores logradas por el señor tenebroso – le aseguró, al tiempo que intentaba en vano tocarla – eres bella, y puedes redimirte. Ríndete a su grandeza y yo me encargaré de que… - Una tapa de basurero le dio en la frente y lo tumbó de inmediato. Hermione, escandalizada, se dio la vuelta, y vio a Harry, de pie, aparentemente mareado, la mirada perdida en la pared que daba fin a aquel callejón.

- Harry, qué…?

- Supieron de mi rompimiento con Ginny, Herms. Estos bastardos han estado dos meses detrás de ti, y yo mismo me he encargado de que no se acercaran. Pensaban que eras el ser que más quería, pues no pudieron tocar a Luna, que fue su primera elección. Fueron por ella y yo fui tan estúpidamente miope que no me di cuenta! – Esbozó, sintiendo cómo sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban con el grito. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, sucias. Parecía un niño pequeño al que se le había arrebatado a su querido Teddy.

- Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso, Harry? – le preguntó ella, molesta. ¿Ginny probablemente estaba muerta y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo? La culpa no la dejaría en paz – Sabes que le prometí cuidarla, maldita sea! Si ella muere, no podría perdonarme! Y su familia me odiará! – le escupió en la cara. Negaba como esquizofrénica, sin poder creerlo. Ginny probablemente estaba muerta, y si era así, jamás se lo perdonaría, porque significaría que le había fallado al más grande amor que alguien hubiese tenido jamás, a su Ron.

**& Flash Back &**

Unos bucles caían calmadamente sobre una cama, mientras que su dueña se empeñaba en contar las tantas pecas que se albergaban en la espalda de aquel hombre de tamaño colosal que se hacía llamar por ella "pecoso". Divertida como nunca, sintió que él suspiraba en sueños, y le acarició el cuero cabelludo, porque sabía que eso lo relajaba y le hacía pensar en cosas bonitas. _So boba que puedes ser, Hermione Granger._ Y pensar que en primer año era lo más similar a un orangután que habías visto en un humano. Rió por lo bajo y se acurrucó a su espalda, tan ancha como el mar, pero cálida, con la palabra hogar tatuada en toda su vasta extensión.

- Herms… - susurró él, dándose la vuelta para recibirla en aquellos brazos cálidos que tanta seguridad le ofrecían.

- Um… - respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel olor agridulce que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Estaba soñando… - le confesó él, rascándose la mata de hebras rojas cortas.

- Lo sé. – confesó ella, riendo – cada vez que suspiras así, es que sueñas cosas extrañas.

- Tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de Ginny si algo llega a ocurrirme – le pidió, mirándola a los ojos y en ceño levemente fruncido. Aquél mar de sentimientos sólo para ella la anonadó, perturbándola. Eran un lienzo de colores que Merlín le había regalado con toda la piedad de la que era posible, porque él sabía que sin él, su vida sería totalmente inútil. Así que cuando escuchó eso, no pudo menos que negar con la cabeza suavemente.

- Nada puede pasarte, porque si algo te pasa, es como que si me arrancaran un pedazo de corazón – le confesó, y él sonrió ante la sinceridad de su novia, futura esposa. Miró aquellos anillos de madera blanca, muy brillantes, pulidos por él mismo (en un ritual mágico que detestaba, pero que bien valía la pena) que llevaban en los dedos anulares, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Vaya que la amaba.

- Promételo y te dejo dormir – le dijo con picardía, al tiempo que besaba su cuello. Ella gimió y fue como si encendieran algo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero se controló. – Por favor – le suplicó, al tiempo que acariciaba sus labios con los dedos. Era increíble lo delicado que podía llegar a ser esa mole de torpeza andante.

- Vale. Tú prométeme que jamás me dejarás sola, jamás. – Pidió ella, y como respuesta obtuvo un beso dulce, tierno, que provocó la mar de sensaciones en ella, mostrándole que en su cuerpo las neuronas eran tan solo magas… el resto, instinto.

**& Fin Flash Back &**

No era necesario contártelo, pensé que lo tenía bajo control – le dijo con la voz quebrada. Los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban sangrando, de tanto golpear el final de ese callejón. – No sé… no sé porqué me confié – negaba una y otra vez, mientras que Hermione no sabía si confortarlo o golpearlo, aunque suponía que para él era más difícil. Smith se sacudía compulsivamente, pero bastó una patada de Harry para que se quedara quieto, probablemente inconsciente.

Te exijo que me pongas al día, Harry Potter. A mierda me puede saber el que ya no seamos el trío mágico que hechizaba a la comunidad mágica a saber Merlín porqué demonios. Vamos a encontrarla… necesitamos encontrarla, lo entiendes? – le preguntó, con los ojos acuosos. Harry se sintió más culpable, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

Pero tienes que explicarme algo a cambio, Herms – se anticipó él. Le pareció la mar de justo preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde que uno de los aurores directamente dependientes de él, se lo había dicho.

Qué cosa? – devolvió ella, guardando la varita y viendo alrededor, a ver si a esos malditos mortífagos se les había escapado algo que pudiera guiarlos a Ginny. En uno de los bolsillos del mortífago desmayado brillaba algo, quizá útil, apartando la confesión que le sacarían.

No es cierto que te haces pasar por una mujer para acercarte a Malfoy, cierto? – fue directo al grano, y la cara de terror que puso la castaña resultó mucho más efectiva que cualquier respuesta – Es un mortífago! Mató a Ron! En qué demonios estás pensando?! – no pudo evitar cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla a medias. Ella frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con rabia.

Nadie hace nada con él, parece que le tienen miedo. Y no voy a descansar hasta verlo muerto o pudriéndose en Azkaban, Harry. Te lo dije el día en que me arrancó el corazón del pecho y sólo dejó este maldito sentimiento de ira en mí. Ahora, suéltame por favor, sé que esconde algo, algo de lo que no hablaría con nadie, salvo con esa mujer en la que me escondo, así que más que todos los que quieren inculparlo en algo, he hecho, y no te atrevas a negarlo ni a pedirme que pare, porque no lo haré, te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata y tu verás qué le haces. – Harry sintió que lava caliente le corría por los dedos gracias a la mirada de Hermione, implacable, así que lo hizo – Vámonos, creo que encontré algo. Accio reloj – le pidió a la varita, y un reloj de cobre, muy viejo, se posó en sus manos. Notaba aquel palillo de madera muy pobre, para nada comparable con su fiel varita, así que se lamentó internamente – Es hora de volver a la acción y encontrar a Ginny, por tu bien y por el mío propio – Sentenció. Al niño que vivió sólo le quedó seguirla, decidido a convencerla que cesara en aquel juego maquiavélico que tenía con Malfoy. _Lo menos que deseo es que te mate a ti también…_ porqué demonios no lo comprendía?

&.&

Qué haces aquí con ella? No te dije claramente que la dejases en un lugar visible? No quiero tener que asesinarla con mis propias manos, me da asco! – Un hombre encapuchado golpeó severamente a aquél que traía en brazos a una pelirroja, logrando que ésta cayera.

No es ella, Lestrange, no es ella. Es Bulstrode, mírale el rostro! – se acercó a la mujer y le dio la vuelta. La cabellera perdía copiosamente aquél tono rojizo, pasando a uno rubio claro, dejando a la vista a una mujer algo gorda que sangraba por las orejas. La mancha negra que adornaba su frente había desaparecido, dejando lugar a una pequeña cicatriz que parecía una cinta. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, pero parecía no poder hablar.

A qué demonios me juegas, McGonen? – inquirió el hombre con voz de mujer. Su vista parecía tomada por la locura, pero su posición y pulsos eran firmes, así como sus objetivos.

&.&

Bueno =) un cap. más, a ver si va tomando forma XD. Si alguien me lee, gracias por hacerlo ;)


	5. Malfoy

Capítulo 5

**Malfoy**

La cabeza le pesaba horrores. Sentía unas punzadas del infierno que se asemejaban al crucio, pero mucho más tenues. Una sensación de comodidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero todavía no lograba entender el porqué. Si no fuese porque los párpados le pesaban una bestialidad, averiguaría. ¿Habría muerto? _Ojalá_ fue lo que pensó. No estaba preparada ni psicológica ni físicamente para aguantar otra ronda de _preguntas – torturas – preguntas – torturas_. Le gustaría saber dónde habían aprendido todos los trucos muggles para sacar información, sin magia, que una vez le había mostrado alguien muy querido para ella. Era otra de las tantas preguntas que tenía en mente, pero que quería resolver.

Recuerdos atravesaron su mente como dagas calientes y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, libres. Era doloroso, y ellos lo sabían. Se habían hecho con su vida entera sin pedir permiso. _Pero pagarían_.

NO llenes mi cama de tus lágrimas, Weasley. Si tanto te incomoda estar aquí, eres libre de irte – dijo una voz masculina, sin causarle ningún tipo de dolor en los tímpanos. Qué raro… podría jurar que conocía aquella voz - ¿Será que vas a despertar de una vez? Me has salido más cara y fastidiosa de lo que me imaginé cuando me las quise dar de Potter.

CÁLLATE! – chilló Ginny, y se sentó en la cama, logrando que los vendajes que la cubrían se empaparan automáticamente en sangre. El dolor físico regresó y sus chillidos cesaron. Llegó un punto en el que aprendió a manejarlo. Guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor. Esas cortinas de seda verde botella no las recordaba. El chifonier tampoco. Las botellas de todo tipo, menos. Los calderos limpiamente organizados y los adoquines de la cama le eran por completo desconocidos. Un hombre vestido de blanco fingía leer un libro enorme, viejísimo, que rezaba "Pociones Prohibidas. Volumen 16". Una cabellera dorada le caía por el rostro y unos ojos grises la penetraban por completo – Mierda, no me digas que ahora te toca a ti intentar sacarme información – inquirió, con asco. Se echó en la cama, resignada – no seas hijo de puta y mátame, de verdad – estaba harta. Harta de pelear por su vida, por los que quería, por los que no quería y por los que odiaba. La sangre corría por la cama, lo sabía. Cuando sintió que unos deditos fríos tocaban sus piernas, su piel se erizó – QUÉ MIERDA…?! – un elfo doméstico intentaba quitarle las vendas, pero una certera patada (que le arrancó las pocas fuerzas que había logrado concentrar) lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación y lo dejó tirado al lado de un mueble.

Joder Weasley, quédate tranquila. _Inmobilus_ – Pidió con fastidio Draco, poniéndose en pie. Colocó el libro en la silla adornada con serpientes en la que descansaba y se le acercó, luego de tomar dos botellitas del chifonier. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par cuando irrespetó el espacio personal que todo mago tiene.

Qué preten…

_Silencius_ – Le dijo a la varita, y su garganta enmudeció en el acto – Hubiera agradecido o que te cortaran la maldita lengua o que no hubieses despertado. Incluso que te hubiesen echado un _obliviate_, maldición. Te quejas más que nadie sin saber absolutamente nada. _Mobilicorpus_ – El cuerpo de Ginny rotó 90º grados, quedando a espaldas al rubio. Justo en ese momento percibió que de no ser por las vendas ensangrentadas, estaría completamente desnuda. Sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que sus manos iban deshaciendo los nudos de las vendas. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Malfoy? Deseaba gritar, gritar por ayuda, aunque sabía que no servía de nada. Sus nervios creyeron explotar cuando empezó a untar algo en lo que suponía eran heridas, y en lo que empezó a escocerle quiso matarlo. Nunca había soportado el que la piel le picara, le ardiera ni mucho menos. Afortunadamente, los desgraciados que se habían hecho con ella no habían logrado dar con eso, y había sido una ventaja para ella. Sentía que millones de bichos se colaban por su cuerpo y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Comenzó a temblar y a llorar, que parase ya maldición! O era que se habían enterado y habían asignado a Malfoy para aplicarle…? – deja de moverte, Weasley, no te voy a hacer nada.

La voz de tedio de Malfoy la hizo, extrañamente, calmarse. Si quisiera torturarla lo haría y ya, pero entonces… ¿Era posible que estuviese ayudándola? ¿a cuenta de qué? Jamás habían sido enemigos declarados, por lo menos no directamente, pero tampoco compartían una amistad de años. Era odiado por sus seres queridos y la familia Malfoy definitivamente no se llevaba con su familia, menos después de lo que el hijo de puta de Lucius Malfoy le había hecho en segundo año.

Sintió que una fuerza la regresaba a su posición original y quedó frente a Malfoy. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y cara de satisfacción.

Si no vas a chillar como puerco, y cedes a responderme unas preguntas que me rondan la cabeza desde que aterrizaste en mi patio, te dejo hablar. Parpadea una vez si estás de acuerdo, y muérete si no lo estás – Sus ojos atravesaban la mirada azulada de la pelirroja, que parpadeó una vez, sin mueca de agrado – muy bien. Finite.

Sus cuerdas vocales recuperaron la flexibilidad y esperó. No tenía ganas de poner a prueba los instintos asesinos de Malfoy, mucho menos si estaba en su habitación. Porque _tenía_ que ser su habitación, aunque lo que llevara puesto no concordase con las vestiduras negras, oscuras, que lo caracterizaban. Tenía un feo manchón rojo en una de las mangas de la camisa, como diluido. _Su propia sangre_.

¿Dónde está mi varita? – quería saberlo. No recordaba haberla perdido, así que debería tenerla.

Rota – Malfoy abrió una de las gavetas del chifonier y sacó dos astillas, que era lo que quedaba de la verita de la Weasley. Se las puso en el abdomen y volvió a mirarla - ¿quién te torturó así?

No es de tu incumbencia – le escupió ella, cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que le contestaría eso.

Te digo, no me tientes Weasley. No soy un malparido asesino pero tampoco me apellido Granger, así que dime. Además, puede que lleguemos a un trato, pero primero necesito que me digas si fueron o no mortífagos.

Sí idiota, claro que fueron ellos. Me capturaron hace dos semanas y querían saber no sé que mierdas de un asesino de mortífagos. Creían que era Harry y querían llegar a él jodiéndome la existencia. Triste por ellos, yo a Harry no le intereso en lo más mínimo – Cuando una expresión de decepción y dolor apareció en los ojos de Ginny, Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, claramente fastidiado.

Ahórrate el drama, Weasley. Lo que pasó o pase entre tu y Potter no me interesa. Agatha, tráeme el botellón gris, por favor. Y tu, necesito que te tomes esto porque si no volverás a sangrar hasta drenarte. – la elfo apareció de inmediato y le acercó lo solicitado. Draco sacó una copa de su varita y se la entregó a la elfo, que se acercó a Ginny.

No, yo puedo – inquirió ella, estirando la mano y mirando con desconfianza a Draco.

No me jodas, te saqué casi muerta de mi patio, te encerré en mi habitación pudiendo colocarte al lado de los animales, ¿y crees que te voy a envenenar? No me interesa que apestes mi casa, gracias.

Siempre vas a ser el mismo cabrón de siempre, pero de todos modos, gracias – accedió ella, tomando la copa con más seguridad y pasando el contenido de un trago. Su mueca de desagrado hizo sonreír maléficamente a Draco – ¿No podías crear algo que supiera mejor, por lo menos? Gracias – le entregó la copa a la elfo, que chilló y desapareció de la habitación - ¿Qué le pasó?

No le agradezcas a un elfo, Weasley. El que no tengan ninguno ni hayan tenido alguno jamás no quiere decir que desconozcas que no les agrada ese tipo de tratos… y si les gustaran, no lo merecen.

No son unos animales, Malfoy – le discutió, aquejándose por unos segundos. El líquido le quemaba por dentro. En lo que se recuperara, lo mataría. Estaba del todo segura de que lo que hacía no lo hacía de a gratis.

No me cambies la conversación, Weasley. Dime una cosa, ¿recuerdas dónde te tenían?

No entiendo, ¿porqué estás tan interesado? – el que Malfoy la estuviese interrogando de una manera aceptable era algo que la intrigaba muchísimo, sin contar el que la hubiese salvado de una muerte segura.

Porque quiero saber si mi tía está incluida en todo esto, sencillo. Y ahora me voy. Agatha quedará a tu cuidado, lo que necesites, se lo pides a ella. Y antes de que me preguntes, sí, te voy a cobrar hasta que me muera el haberte rescatado porque el instinto heroico se extinguió en lo que te salvé la vida, así que agradece a quién desees, pero no a mí porque no trabajo sin nada a cambio. Una cosa – su rostro se puso muy serio y Ginny temió por lo que le dijese ese slytherin – No le escribas a nadie. Mi elfo no te dejará, pero de todos modos, si lo intentas, lo sabré – sonó tan cortante que de inmediato le recordó al cabrón de Hogwarts. Prepotente, imponente, dictador. Bufó y él la miró otra vez a los ojos, haciéndole saltar el estómago – Si no quieres morir, has lo que te digo – Se dirigió al armario y tomó una chaqueta negra. Con la varita cambió sus vestiduras a algo más típico de él, pero aún así la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta que le habían provocado sus palabras.

¿Por qué?

Por eso es que no quiero tener hijos – masculló, harto – Para no dar tantas explicaciones – respiró profundo y la interpeló, sin importarle que estuviese convaleciente (en su cama). Se acercó lo suficiente como para, de haber querido, contar las pecas de su pecho – Porque si estoy en lo correcto, se supone que estás muerta, Ginebra Weasley. Y la única manera de evitar que vengan a por ti y de lograr mis cometidos es que te cures lo más rápido posible y hables con Potter para decirle cosas que en su momento te diré. Si quieres saber algo más, cómprate una bola de cristal, en el colegio escuché que adorabas esa materia del demonio – Sin decir más y sin aceptar ningún tipo de queja, salió de la habitación.

Por otro lado, aunque Malfoy le hubiese dicho lo que fuese, había algo que no convencía a Ginny en lo absoluto. Primero, era una "traidora a la sangre", así que las probabilidades de que precisamente él abogara por ella eran nulas, mucho más lo eran aquellas en las que aparecía como su héroe vengador. Segundo, si él no era un mortífago (claramente no lo era, de haberlo sido, habría dado un pitazo… no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para llevarse el mérito, y atraparla con vida luego de la hazaña que había archivado en su vida sería una especie premio mayor), ¿qué demonios era?... y otra cosa, quizá menos importante pero igual en su mente… ¿si le había dado su habitación, dónde estaba durmiendo, y para quién eran las flores que estaban por toda la habitación?. No lo entendía. Sencillamente, no lo entendía.

& p &

Un timbre chirrió, poniendo de puntas los nervios de un joven bien arreglado, perfumado y quizá un poco desgarbado. Por décima vez se miró en el espejo que le había regalado Luna, y se aseguró (una vez más) de que la mesa, el suelo, las velas, la música y lo que pretendía conversar con ella estuviese en su lugar. Respiró profundo dos veces y a la final soltó un suspiro. Ni que volviera a nacer dejaría de sentirse como lo hacía. Una segunda llamada, un poco más impaciente, lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe y lo obligó a caminar hasta la entrada de su apartamento. Las paredes, que siempre le parecían neutrales por sus colores cremas, le producían náuseas. Tantas plantas se convertían en sus enemigas, mirándolo de reojo y riéndose a sus espaldas e incluso frente a él. La lámpara que había sido regalo de su abuela imitaba sus acciones lo mejor que podía, al estar clavada en el suelo después de los desastres que había causado. La túnica que llevaba le pesaba, y fácilmente se la habría quitado de no estar haciendo ese frío pela huesos. Cerró los ojos al colocar su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta y los abrió al tiempo que corría la puerta y sonreía lo mejor que podía.

Un Harry Potter lo miró extrañado. De pies a cabeza, ese no parecía Neville. Se había peinado, se había vestido para una ocasión que parecía importante y podría jurar que tenía puesta colonia, tipo unisex porque no sabría decir si era de hombre o de mujer. Las gotas que perlaban su frente lo delataban, pero, ¿porqué estaba nervioso? Sus ojos se apagaron al verlo aparecer escoltando a una Hermione Granger que lo miraba con ojos de súplica. Le pedía perdón con aquella mirada, y Neville lo sabía perfectamente. Negó débilmente con la cabeza y les ofreció entrar.

¿Esperabas a alguien, Neville? – Quiso saber Harry, sorprendido por el cambio radical que había dado el hogar de su antiguo compañero de clase y habitación, al sol de hoy uno de sus más apreciados amigos.

Eh… no, no, es que iba a salir – respondió no muy convincentemente él, al ver que Hermione le hacía gestos negativos con las manos. La castaña no sabría describir lo que leía en el rostro de aquel hombre, pero sí lo que sentía ella en ese momento. Se sentía como una porquería por todos lados, apestosa y llena de mugre - ¿y eso que vinieron? – quiso desviar el tema, pero Harry no estaba convencido.

Aquí hay licor, Nev, y tu no tomas. ¿Seguro que no llegamos en un mal momento? – Señaló la botella de vino blanco y las copas, además de las velas. Francamente el ambiente era tenso, y hasta la lámpara había parado de reírse para mirar a los presentes alternativamente.

No, no – insistió él, cambiándose con la varita – Este show lo preparó mi abuela, iba a cenar con alguien acá y… eso no importa – cortó, invitándoles a tomar asiento - ¿Qué ocurre? – Harry y Hermione se miraron nuevamente, aún inseguros. No estaban del todo decididos a conversar con Neville, después de todo, su vida había adquirido un ritmo, dentro de lo que cabe, normal. Hermione picó adelante.

Tienen a Ginny – Confesó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero sus palabras fueron precisas. El que los ojos del Gryffindor se brotaran y empezara a jugar con sus manos indicaba que había recibido la noticia tal cual ellos dos esperaban. Ginny era casi su hermana.

¿Cómo lo saben? Ella… ella se había ido de viaje, la última vez que hablé con ella estaba en Italia, a punto de atrapar…

Fue mi culpa, Neville – interrumpió Harry, poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar compulsivamente por el apartamento, mientras Hermione aguantaba las lágrimas – Venimos a proponerte dos cosas, porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

Claro, ¡claro! – respondió él, acercándose a Hermione para ofrecerle un hombro en el cual apoyarse para llorar. Él sabía que ella no era una mujer dada a las lágrimas con facilidad, y le partía el alma verla tan indefensa justo en la hora que se suponía debían estar hablando de los últimos inventos en Transformaciones Avanzadas y en Leyes Mágicas – dime, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Pero, Harry, cómo es que…?

La tuvieron que haber interceptado de sorpresa. Ella es una de las mejores aurores que tiene Inglaterra, y dudo mucho el que no haya opuesto resistencia. La vimos ayer, e intentamos conseguir su rastro, pero lo único que logramos encontrar fue una vieja dirección en Escocia, cerca de Hogwarts. Pensamos en poner en alerta a todo el ministerio, pero he hablado con unos cuantos aurores, entre ellos Shaklebolt y Patil. El viejo león accedió a buscar pistas al respecto y pues Patil a mover sus influencias dentro de ese mundo que desconocía, si te soy sincero, tuviese.

Yo por mi parte alerté a todo el departamento – Continuó Hermione – estoy segura de que tiene que ver con las muertes que se han producido en todo Londres y a las afueras de Reino Unido. Y hay algo que me dice que Malfoy está incluido en todo esto, ¡hay muchas personas que me escribían alertándome de él y yo no les presté la atención suficiente! – se protestó a sí misma, sin reprimir las lágrimas.

¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? – quiso saber él, cada vez más extrañado.

Sí, Draco Malfoy Neville, el imbécil que se metía contigo en Hogwarts – recordó Harry, sin detener su enfermiza caminata.

No puede ser. Trabajo con él, en San Mungo. Es un genio en pociones, como Snape, y está allí casi todo el tiempo, inventando cosas para ayudar a la gente. Es huraño y malvado, pero dudo que haya…

¡No lo defiendas! – chilló Hermione, separándose de él. Al ver el escándalo en la cara del hombre, se disculpó – Perdón, pero es que, ¿si no es él, quién? Hace mucho que Voldemort está muerto y sus principales secuaces le siguieron el camino, uno a uno. ¡Harry y Ron se encargaron de eso!

Hermione tiene razón Neville, tiene que ser él…

No Harry, no, escucha – pidió él, tomándole la mano a Hermione y mirándolos a ambos – Draco Malfoy está todo el día en San Mungo. Las veces que se va es cuando la arpía de Narcissa (perdón, es una bruja con todas las de la ley) va a buscarlo o los viernes en las noches, muy cerca de la media noche.

¡Me estás dando la razón! – aseguró Harry, deteniéndose. Los ojos los tenía verde pétreo, que indicaba su furia – Muchos de los mortífagos muertos han aparecido viernes, aunque uno que otro sábados. Pero eso no importa, ya me encargaré yo de sacarle la información a ese cabrón. Necesito que te quedes con Luna y la protejas, por favor. Ella no puede venir conmigo – le pidió, y Hermione lo apoyó.

Luna todavía tiene que cuidar al señor Lovegood, que está muy enfermo. Siempre que puede va a San Mungo a verlo…

Sí, lo sé – acordó Neville, poniéndose en pie – pero no me quiero quedar de manos cruzadas si se trata de Ginny – Algunas veces su coraje sorprendía a más de uno. Su mirada adquiría una firmeza envidiable y su cuerpo ya no parecía escuálido – Tienen que dejarme ir con ustedes.

Sabía que no querrías estar inactivo, y de eso se trata mi otra propuesta. Sólo marcharé yo. Hermione debe quedarse porque tiene cosas que hacer en el ministerio – un cruce fugaz de miradas entre Harry y Hermione hicieron a Neville sentirse incómodo, pero si alguna vez lo exteriorizó, ninguno de los presentes lo notó – Hay un bar que se llama el Águila Escarlata, y necesito que…

¡Harry! – Interrumpió Hermione, también poniéndose en pie – NO es necesario incluir a Neville en eso, puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo! – reclamó.

Quieres que proteja a Hermione, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con cierta esperanza el castaño, y Harry asintió.

Ella me prometió que vigilaría ese bar pero no quiero que lo haga, ¿verdad Hermione? – la interpeló significativamente, y ella asintió, a regañadientes – la gente que se llevó a Ginny lo hizo porque sabe el aprecio que le tengo y no quiero que por nada del mundo le pase lo mismo a Hermione. Estaremos juntos días de la semana hasta que encontremos a Ginny, pero la mayoría del tiempo estará en el ministerio o en su casa. Me urge que te encargues de ella, sé bien que no te opondrás.

Claro que no – respondió con firmeza Neville – Cuenta conmigo, no te voy a defraudar – miró de reojo a Hermione y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro muy disimuladamente – ¿cuándo tengo que vigilar ese bar que me dices? Me encargaré personalmente de saber dónde queda, pero tienes que decirme exactamente qué voy a cuidar.

Vas a cuidar a una chica que se llama Sofía. Canta en ese sitio y creo que tiene contacto con mortífagos. Está puesta en ese sitio por el departamento de aurores, es de Francia. Si algo llegara a pasarle o si alguien intentara obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiere, intervienes y la sacas de ese sitio de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry parecía apurado, así que Neville asintió y se quitó una cadena que tenía al cuello. Tomó las manos de Hermione con sumo cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente.

Nada te va a pasar mientras Harry está fuera, ¿entiendes? Pediré permiso en el trabajo y estaré siempre allí, para ti y para lo que necesite Luna. Quiero que aprietes esta cadena si tienes algún problema, que apareceré para defenderte de lo que sea. Eres una persona muy especial y no quiero perderte bajo ningún concepto – La abrazó efusivamente y ella correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Lo sé… tu prométeme que… - Harry carraspeó significativamente y Hermione entendió. Se separó de Neville y le devolvió el beso, pero en la mejilla. Acto seguido se colocó la cadena que tenía un sapo como dije, al parecer de plata. El animal parecía vivo - ¿es Trebor? – preguntó ella, al escucharlo croar débilmente.

Sí – respondió él, orgulloso de su labor – estaba muy viejo y como no quería perderlo, lo convertí en eso. Algún día se lo mostraré a McGonagall, aunque si lo ves bien, perdió un ojo en el proceso, así que mejor no…

Vale Neville, nosotros nos vamos. Cualquier cosa, me comunico contigo. Quiero que pongas especial afán en la chica del bar, ¿entendido? Es importante para nuestra misión y para mí, en lo particular. Y disculpa por la interrupción. Nos vemos – Le extendió la mano y Neville respondió al gesto. Harry salió del apartamento, dándoles unos momentos de privacidad. Sabía perfectamente que ese día iban a cenar juntos.

Perdona, perdona en verdad por lo de hoy. Prometo que te pagaré con creces el…

No digas nada – pidió él, posando dos dedos en sus labios y volviendo a besarla en la frente – cuando puedas… em, cuando puedas, cenaremos como debe ser y puede que hasta pases un buen tiempo. Sí te voy a pedir que te cuides porque sin Hermione no hay cena – intentó bromear, y ella sonrió, enternecida.

Te lo prometo. Cuida mucho a Luna y no te pongas esquizofrénico como Harry, que yo me sé defender muy bien. Gracias por Trebor – le dijo, abrazándolo una segunda vez.

¡Hermione! – escuchó con dificultad, y negó. Harry a veces podía ser bastante impaciente.

¡VOY! – Gritó. Acarició la mejilla de Neville, poniéndolo rojo – Nos vemos, y gracias por entenderme tanto, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti – le aseguró, y salió rápidamente del apartamento, dejando a un muy turbado y a la vez feliz Neville Longbottom.

Ya fuera del edificio, estaba un Harry Potter fumando. La apariencia de intelectual que tenía con los lentes y el cigarrillo en la mano no impidió que su mejor amiga lo mirara con reproche y lo tomara por la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

No debimos engañarlo – reprochó, con el ceño fruncido – es un ángel y lo que menos quiero es perderlo porque el niño que vivió decidió inmiscuirse en mis cosas.

No son tus cosas, Herms – le respondió él, tirando la colilla a la calle, mientras suspiraba – Si vas a arriesgar tu vida por una buena causa, créeme que no voy a dejar que lo hagas sola.

¡Pero jamás me ha tocado! ¡No sospecha! Dile a Draco Malfoy que Hermione Granger es la que canta para él los viernes en ese bar de mierda para que veas cómo se ríe hasta perder el cabello. Además, ni siquiera voy a estar en Londres! – siguió ella, sacando la varita – Estará Luna, y lo sabes. Ella me cubrirá, y ese monstruo que hiciste hará su papel en las visitas a su padre. En verdad a veces me aterra lo rápido que puedes pensar – dijo muy segura - ¿preparado? – le preguntó, dispuesta a desaparecerse conjuntamente.

Ofendido – dijo él, sonriendo.

& o &

Bueno! Otro capítulo más, y he de decir que estoy satisfecha. Logré lo que quería con este… pero ahora la pregunta es, cuál es el misterio de Draco con Ginny? Y porqué le mintieron a Neville? Qué tiene de especial la cadena de Trebor y porqué le falta un ojo al pobre sapo? xD. Eso y más en los próximos caps, y si alguien me lee, agradezco reviews **, prometo responder los enviados en lo que termine de entender a Fanfiction.

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W.**_

PS: Canciones del cap: _**Crush**_ – Paul Van Dyk, _**Suggestions**_ – System of a Down.


	6. Medias Verdades

**Capítulo 6**

**Medias Verdades**

Eran poco más de las seis de la mañana. Aún el cielo no decidía si se aclararía o no, y dos encapuchados caminaban sigilosamente por un pueblo dormido. Estaba en ruinas, pero aún había magos muy poderosos viviendo allí. Símbolos por doquier, con diseños de antaño, eran la viva prueba de ello, porque la magia no siempre se había canalizado solo en las varias, no. El toque de queda implantado en viejas poblaciones escocesas gracias al empleo desmesurado de la magia negra en remotos y no tan pasados tiempos les favorecía, pues les permitía cumplir con la misión de su señora.

Un gato maulló escandalosamente al verlos pasar, y como no estaban seguros de que fuese un indefenso animal o un animago, intercambiaron miradas en cuestión de segundos y el más alto de ellos lo silenció para siempre. Una risa macabra salió de la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro, sin permitir que su portador mostrara la fila de feos y podridos dientes.

- Dudo que lo que Lestrange quiere esté aquí, así que mejor nos vamos – sugirió el más bajo, que parecía cojear. El alto estuvo de acuerdo, pero primero se aseguró de que el maldito gato no los inculpara. ¿Encontrar niños allí? ¿Sangre Pura? En verdad lo dudaban. Parecía un ancianato con grandes proporciones de tierra, y nada más.

La señora distaba mucho de ser el Lord al que había admirado toda su vida, pero tenía que admitir que tenía cosas que le agradaban. Era quisquillosa con las misiones y estaba planeando algo en grande. En su vientre había logrado concebir un adefesio que crecía a tiempos descomunales, así que requería de almas de niños para seguir alimentándolo y desarrollándolo en su delgado cuerpo. Ése, y no otro, sería el principio de la misión más grande y portentosa de su vida. Pero primero tenían que acabar con disidentes (en especial, uno que le resultaba del todo chocante), y para ello necesitaban encontrar las cenizas de su antepasado más remoto. Se desvanecería como una mota de polvo, y nadie jamás recordaría que existió. El sólo pensarlo le erizó los cabellos, pues desconocía que la magia fuese tan poderosa, pero le excitó. Él sería poderoso, grande, y todos dejarían de recordarlo como un mediocre más que se graduó a rastras en el castillo ese de mierda.

Su compañero lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar.

Una mujer se tapó la boca para evitar gritar. Hacía sido testigo ocular de cómo asesinaban a su esposo, un auror, confirmando la teoría de muchos magos blancos. Se estaba planeando un nuevo ataque a la seguridad y la paz mágica, pero ¿con qué motivo?

**& o &**

Habían recorrido la mitad de Londres ese día, y no habían hallado nada. El reloj que habían rescatado de aquella fatídica noche servía para torturarlos, y nada más. Habían entrevistado a una señora mayor cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, y tan inverosímil fue la historia que les contó, que se despidieron amablemente y partieron, decepcionados. No albergaban esperanza alguna de encontrar a Ginny de un momento a otro… pero la magia era una herramienta extraordinariamente útil, ¿no?.

Ese pesado reloj le quemaba la piel a Harry. La noche anterior, la discusión con Luna había sido apoteósica. Estaba realmente cabreado porque, por un lado, tenía que dejarla sola con su hijo y, por el otro, ella parecía olvidar que Ginebra Weasley era su hermana, y no su proyecto de amante fallido.

Hermione, a su lado, guardaba silencio, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos. Había salido en su rescate en lo que el sol había rayado en el este, así que prácticamente lo había salvado de terminar despotricando en contra de Anguilas con rabo de Dragón Peruano, o una de esas invenciones magistrales de Luna.

Llevaban bastante rato caminando, sin intención alguna de poner un pie en el Ministerio. En primer lugar, parecían unos mendigos de tanto que habían sudado. En segundo, las ganas eran absolutamente nulas y el ánimo de ambos estaba por los suelos. El pelinegro no hacía más que darle vueltas al reloj, en un mutismo que rayaba en lo insoportable.

- Hoy debería ir al Águila Escarlata, Harry – aventuró Hermione, al darse cuenta que habían llegado a su residencia. Los ojos de su amigo se crisparon en el instante y supo que no había sido una buena opción comentarlo.

- No – dijo él por toda respuesta, mirándola con reproche – no estamos para que te pongas tú también en bandeja de plata, Hermione. No sé cómo demonios acepté no poner a una rata con tu apariencia para que interactuara con Malfoy mientras descubrimos lo que es necesario para meterlo en Azkaban – sus manos le daban vueltas al reloj compulsivamente, y eso desesperó a la castaña. Se lo quitó de las manos y frunció el ceño.

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Harry – le comentó – te decía lo primero que se me pasó por la mente porque estás en otro mundo. Me voy dentro de dos horas, si sé de algo más o se me ocurre algo brillante, te lo hago saber. Anda, habla con Luna, que ya debe estar mejor – le aconsejó, y se perdió en su casa luego de subir los escasos escalones.

No estaba en discusión el que Luna probablemente estaba mucho mejor. No era una mujer rencorosa, sólo un poco insegura ante lo que ella misma llamaba el "pasado agobiante" de su pareja. Jamás le discutiría la palabra agobiante, porque hasta ella quedaba escasa, pero no podía entender porqué el miedo al recuerdo de Ginny y a la súbita necesidad de él de encontrarla. ¡Era la hermana menor de Ron! Sólo pensar en su nombre le hacía sentir un vacío desagradable en el estómago, así que respiró profundo, decidido a dejar los problemas del Ministerio fuera de su hogar… hasta que ella los anexara a las paredes de la casa.

**& o &**

Había sido un día agotador, y no había discusión al respecto. Dejó las llaves en un cenicero que tenía esa función, y guindó la chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero, quitándose las cosas de más mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un café con carácter de urgencia.

La mirada dulce de Ron la saludó desde el cuadro tamaño real que adornaba la pared principal de su cuarto. Allí estaba, a sus veinte años, con el traje que había escogido para unirse a ella y con esos horrorosos anillos que una noche le había mostrado. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó por los labios de la castaña, quien dejó la puerta de par en par para escuchar las reprimendas del día. Con esa sonrisa se dirigió al baño, luego de montar el café. Jamás perdería la costumbre de hacerlo a la "manera muggle", como en ese momento rezongaba el pelirrojo.

_Estás demasiado flaca, amor. Voy a matar a Harry en lo que se muera por permitir que estés en esas condiciones, _decía_, _ignorando olímpicamente lo ilógico de su aseveración.

_¡Apesta, Hermione! No sé cómo puedes hacer eso así, en verdad. _Sabía perfectamente que se refería al café, por lo que se rió por lo bajo. Jamás de los jamases le perdonaría el que prefiriera la forma muggle a la mágica, que carecía de ciencia y de ingenio. Quizá por eso seguía haciéndolo de esa manera.

_Me ha dicho Tonks que su madre le ha contado que Narcisa ha descubierto a una inquilina no deseada y que se ha puesto hecha una fiera contra el desgraciado de Malfoy, como si me interesara._ Se imaginaba que era, probablemente, alguna mujerzuela con la que se había acostado ese ser… las mujeres racionales no se relacionarían con él, aunque fuese un "respetable medimago y experto en pociones". Ya quería decirle ella a esos idiotas que caían en esa fachada que, más allá de esa apariencia, no era más que un asqueroso mortífago activo.

_¡Hermione, no me dejes hablando solo!_

_El profesor Albus Dumbledore les manda sus más cordiales saludos, comentó con voz de locutor, para echarse a reír. La risa menguó unos segundos. _

Luego el silencio imperó en la casa y la castaña pudo dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración. Le reconfortaba escuchar a Ron, verlo en ese cuadro… pero esa imitación no era ni el cuarto de persona que ella había amado. Las imágenes de su muerte se pasaban una y otra vez en su memoria, como una película personal que estaba destinada a torturarla por el resto de sus días.

Se hundió con pesar en la tina, permitiendo que los rulos disfrutaran también del agua, aunque hasta el baño, cuando estaba a solas, se había convertido en una rutina más que en un placer, porque todo lo había hecho con él, antaño, de buena gana. Ahora, sólo era costumbre.

El olor del café inundó la instancia, sacándola del baño. Se puso una toalla en el cabello y con otra se cubrió el cuerpo. Tenía que llevar a cabo todo el proceso de cambio, así que tomó la varita que había dejado en la sala, abrió la nevera y cogió un par de envases con queso y jamón. Luego tomó dos rebanadas de pan blanco y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, moviendo el café, el azúcar, la tasa y la cucharilla con la varita.

Suspiró profundo. Todo ese trabajo extra lograría encarcelar a Malfoy. No había logrado probar una vez que él, y más nadie, era el culpable de su tristeza, de su soledad y de su ahogo. Capaz que también de la desaparición de Ginny, no lo sabía. Pero Sofía _sí lo lograría_, lo sabía.

Con cierta parsimonia sacudió la varita una serie de veces. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía medianamente, mientras guiaba la magia. Lograr ser metamorfomaga era una de sus más grandes proezas. Tonks había sido su inspiración y, aunque no sabía cómo hacer para tener una nariz de cerdo y el cabello color chicle (los dulces recuerdos la hicieron reír), sí podía oscurecer su cabello, ponerse unos centímetros de más y hacer parecer los rasgos de su cara menos londinenses. Así mismo, podía moldear su cuerpo hasta cierto extremo, aunque el color de sus ojos poco variaba, como su voz. El pensar que ese aparato le había servido para atraer a Malfoy la hizo reír más, pero llena de una oscura satisfacción.

Nunca habría apostado una libra a que su voz tenía alguna valía. De niña cantaba, sí, y su madre decía que tenía voz de ángel, pero vamos, las madres ven, escuchan y sienten a sus hijos con ojos, oídos y piel de madre. Negó por lo bajo, convirtiendo sus ropas en un elegante vestido negro, que contrastaba escandalosamente con la pasta gris que tenía en ese momento por sentimientos.

De dos bocados terminó con la comida que se había preparado y presurosamente se tomó el café. Fue por la cartera con la que asistía a su ridícula otra vida, y luego entró en la habitación. Ron dormía plácidamente, por lo que se satisfizo con darle un beso en el medio derecho del marco, donde descansaba su mano izquierda.

_"No sabes cuánto te amo, Ronald Weasley",_ pensó para sí. Luego salió del lugar, vía el Águila Escarlata.

& o &

Los tacones le molestaban sobremanera esa noche. El vestido era completamente inapropiado, pues el frío que había decidido abrazar Londres le calaba los huesos y la hacía tiritar. Agradecía a todos los magos la figura de la aparición, porque de haber tenido que caminar hacia el Águila habría muerto de frío. Con una movida de la varita sacó una túnica verde botella y se la puso, subiendo entonces un poco la temperatura corporal. Guardó la varita en la túnica y frotó sus manos, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones entre ellas.

Había alguien que parecía estar sentado en la entrada de atrás del restaurante, por donde ella entraba. Una moto de tamaño colosal estaba estacionada en la calle del frente, y una chaqueta estaba arrojada en el medio de la calle. Hermione frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba a la persona postrada en la entrada. La posición era demasiado incómoda como para ser mantenida por más de unos minutos.

Con sorpresa y un poco de escándalo notó que era Malfoy. Estaba inconsciente y se veía indefenso. El cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tenía el vello de los brazos erizado. Uno de sus ojos tenía un cardenal morado y de la frente un hilo de sangre manaba, dejando un charquito de sangre a su lado. Tenía algo encajado en el brazo derecho, parecido a un vidrio.

«Perfecto, ahora resulta que éste se enrola en peleas callejeras» pensó para sí Hermione, antes de decidir el acercársele. Lo sacudió un par de veces, intentando inmutarlo, pero hizo caso omiso de sus acciones.

Bufando, susurró _Episkey_ y _Anapneo_, apuntando hacia él. Quizá de esa manera Malfoy diera señales de vida. El hombre se sacudió un par de veces y tosió. Hermione escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, acompañados de risas espeluznantes. No hizo falta que se diese la vuelta, los ojos alarmados de Malfoy fue la señal que necesitó para volverse sobre sus pies con la varita en ristre.

- ¡_Salvio Hexia_! – exclamó a viva voz, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres encapuchados y enmascarados que se le acercaban sigilosamente. Ambos fueron repelidos unos metros, cayendo en la otra calle. Furiosos, sacaron las varitas, pero ya Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer – _Desmauis_ – gritó hacia uno, dándole en el pecho. Quizá fuese la rapidez de sus acciones lo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, porque el otro había esquivado con maestría sus _Petrificus Totallus_ y sus _Desmaius_. Apuntó con su varita hacia Malfoy, maldiciéndolo con una imperdonable dirigida a matar. La maldición dio en uno de los cubos de basura que estaban a su lado, haciéndola saltar. Una ira incontrolable hizo que la sangre bullera hasta su rostro – ¡_Carpe Inimicum_! – la varita sacó un campo de protección que aturdió al hombre que se acercaba con cada paso, dispuesto a matarlos a los dos.

- Eres una persona con suerte, Malfoy, pero ya veremos si puedes descansar en paz con Lestrange persiguiendo cada uno de sus pasos – se jactó el mortífago, burlando la protección – ¡_Crucio_! – lanzó hacia Hermione, sin darle pero por pocos milímetros. Dos _cruciatus_ más salieron de su varita antes de que un oportuno _Impedimenta_ los frenara y un asertivo _Sectusempra_ le diera de lleno en la cara, arrancándole gritos al instante.

La cara contraída de la castaña se posó frente al mortífago, que lloraba como un niño.

- Tan valiente, ¿verdad? Encapuchado y dispuesto a atacar a cualquier persona por la espalda. ¡_Carpe retractum_! – increpó, dirigiendo la varita hacia el otro mortífago. Acto seguido los ató a ambos con un _Incarcero_ y los mandó al ministerio, no sin antes decirle al que aún estaba consciente – Ya veremos cuán aguerridos son cuando los procesen en el ministerio y los manden de cabeza a Azkaban.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron de su vista, y Malfoy aún parecía demasiado débil como para hablar.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea de porqué esos hombres quisieron atacarnos, Malfoy, así que vamos adentro, a ver si me explicas porqué no puedo sentirme segura en mi sitio de trabajo.

Se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole su propio cuerpo para que se pusiera en pie. Malfoy accedió, apoyándose en el hombro derecho de la leona. Pocos minutos después, y luego de jadear por el peso de Draco, logró cerrar la puerta de acceso del sitio. Emma estaba allí, con los ojos como platos y susto en el corazón.

- ¿Están bien? – quiso saber, acercándoles dos pufs. Con la varita consiguió dos tazas con té, ofreciéndoles – escuché un escándalo acá atrás y quise saber a qué se debía. Te vi luchando contra esos dos mortífagos, ¿qué querían?

- A mi – respondió Draco, con la voz cortada. Hermione lo había apoyado en el puf y él se había acomodado en él.

- ¡Pero si está todo magullado! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó con rapidez, incoando a un kit de primeros auxilios con pociones básicas – aquí tienes un poco de Esencia de Murtlap, te ayudará a cicatrizar esas heridas que tienes.

- Gracias – dijo él, mientras Hermione tomaba las tazas de té. Colocó una al lado de Malfoy, en el suelo. Se tomó la suya de un sorbo, echando chispas todavía.

- Emma, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos unos minutos? Tengo que hablar con Draco de lo que acaba de pasar – pidió, respirando profundo. Era Sofía, y no Hermione, la que iba a hablar con Draco, quien la miraba entre extrañado y fascinado.

- No, no hay problema. ¿Anuncio que hoy no harás ninguna función?

- No, dile al pianista que toque dos piezas más, ahora voy para allá.

La mujer se retiró y Hermione susurró un Fregotego sobre su propio vestido, empapado en sangre del Malfoy.

- Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme porqué esos mortífagos querían asesinarte? – inquirió, mirando de frente al hombre.

- Porque los he venido asesinando uno tras otro. Me parece justo que quieran acabar conmigo después de que he despachado al otro mundo a unos cuantos, ¿no crees? – confesó, con un tono irónico que parecía divertirle mucho.

« ¿Asesinando mortífagos? ¡Pero si es uno de ellos! »

- No pongas esa cara, no tu por favor – le suplicó, tratando de acercarse a ella. Tomó la esencia de Murtlap, comprobando su consistencia. Sin duda alguna no había sido preparada por alguien muy ducho en pociones, pero serviría - ¿estás herida? Creo que ninguna maldición te dio, pero esto serviría para curar heridas superficiales – aseguró, untándose él mismo un poco en la frente y en el brazo. Minutos después el cristal que tenía incrustado cayó al suelo.

- Sólo necesito una respuesta coherente. No me parece lógico que andes asesinando mortífagos. No juzgo lo que haces o lo que dejes de hacer, sólo eres un espectador más de mi espectáculo, pero tengo que asumir que te he tomado estima, a pesar de lo que dicen los periódicos de ti – respondió ella, evitando que toda la desconfianza y el rencor que sentía hacia él fueran exteriorizados. Se crispó cuando le tomó la mano izquierda.

- Estás temblando – dijo él – Cálmate, por favor. Disculpa – le pidió, besándosela – lo menos que quiero es que el infierno que llevo por vida te incluya. Eres lo único bonito que me queda y lo único que podría herirme. Lo que te acabo de decir es lo único que tengo como respuesta. Quieren despacharme porque eso es lo que he venido haciendo con ellos los últimos meses de mi vida.

- Pero no lo entiendo. Tú no tienes motivos para aniquilarlos. Los aurores sí, porque ese es su trabajo. Harry Potter también, porque le han arrebatado demasiados seres queridos, pero tu no. Todo lo contrario. Su lucha parece ir de la mano con lo que dicen es tu filosofía.

- Potter no es el único que ha perdido seres queridos en esta guerra, Sofía – apuntó Draco, desviando la vista. Hermione no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que se quedó de piedra.

Esperó pacientemente a que él siguiera hablando, pero pasaban los minutos y un silencio aplastante la incomodaba. Él no soltaba su mano pero tampoco hablaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrumpió ella, sin poder aguantarse.

- De haber sabido que tenía que ponerte en peligro para que te interesaras por mí lo habría hecho mucho antes – explicó él, posando sus ojos grises en los ojos miel de ella – tus ojos se parecen mucho a una persona que creo me odia en este momento, aunque con toda razón – reflexionó más para sí que para ella.

- ¿Te refieres a tu padre? Hace mucho leí en el profeta que lo metieron en Azkaban. ¿Fue por culpa de los mortífagos? ¿Fue traicionado? – ella sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero si no se refería a él, ¿entonces a quién? No le parecía lógico (en lo absoluto) que la voz de aquél ser despreciable se impregnara de dolor o sonara tan lastimera, así que el que pasara de facto la sacaba de sus casillas. Parecía una excusa barata todo aquello.

- No – cortó él – me refiero a Pansy – le confesó, negando con la cabeza – no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Puedo abrazarte? Discúlpame – pidió de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada. Ella no tenía gana alguna de ofrecerle su cuerpo a ese… ¿mortífago? No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué decía que los mortífagos le habían hecho perder a Parkinson? Había muerto en una lucha contra los aurores, y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Se había quedado rezagada y una de las maldiciones de sus compañeros le había dado a ella en vez de darle a Ron, ¡por eso él mismo lo había asesinado! La maldita sed de venganza que lo había llevado a dejarla hueca era la que le daba energía para seguir con toda esa farsa en la que se montaba todos los viernes.

Malfoy intentó ponerse en pie, buscándola. Haciendo acopio de todo el aguante que tenía, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndose en lo que él apoyó su mentó en su cabeza, suspirando.

- No tienes idea de lo que significa que me entiendas, Sofía. No te importa mi pasado, y eso es algo que valoro sobre todas las cosas – el comentario sonó tan sincero que la descolocó. No pudo evitar temblar por unos segundos y el rubio se echó a reír – No te estoy declarando amor eterno mujer, deja de asustarte conmigo. Porque yo sé que eso es lo que te impide abrirte frente a mi. Me temes y me supongo que es por la porquería que escriben de mí por todos lados. Agradezco que no seas aurora ni conozcas a Potter y a Weasley, y muchísimo menos a Granger. De los tres creo que ella es la que me tiene en menos estima, y no la juzgo. Tiene un concepto errado de algo que pasó hace mucho, pero no seré yo quien la saque de su error. Además, agradecidos deberían estar conmigo, estoy cuidando a alguien que es muy querido para ellos. Quizá cuando llegue a casa sana y salva dejen de perseguirme como a un galeón gigante – jugó, soltándola.

- Tengo que ir a presentarme – fue lo único que pudo gesticular Hermione, desviando la mirada.

_« Mierda, tiene a Ginny »_

**& o &**

¡Hola! Me ha costado una bestialidad actualizar esta historia. Tomando en cuenta su no popularidad, debo decir que es un alivio no defraudar a nadie con mi inercia XD. De cualquier modo, si alguien me lee en silencio me contento con poder decir que creo actualizar más a menudo ;)

Escuchando: _**Mein Herz Brent**__ – Rammstein_

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W. **_


End file.
